Hogwarts: Novos Tempos
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Uma nova geração de alunos chega a Hogwarts... Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Black, Lupin ... esqueci alguém? 1º lugar no I Challenge Filhos de Personagens 3V.
1. Os filhos de Harry Potter

**Capítulo I **

**Os filhos de Harry Potter**

Batidas fortes vindas do assoalho. Quando aquilo acontecia só podia ser uma coisa: sua mãe resolvera limpar o sótão.

O barulho era irritante, mas ele preferia fingir que nada acontecia. Quando a senhora Mira Black Potter estava na TPM, era melhor se fingir de morto mesmo.

O pai sabia bem disso, tanto que havia arrumado uma boa desculpa para sumir logo cedo, ou então estaria lá no sótão agora, ajudando-a a limpar o que não precisava... A jovem irmã foi com ele, adorava o pai, e, sempre que possível ela estava grudada nas suas calças.

O jovem de dezesseis anos tinha o rosto muito parecido com o do pai, mas algumas diferenças eram marcantes, como por exemplo, os olhos de um azul extremamente escuro, e os cabelos negros que caiam suavemente sobre os mesmos.

Ele seguiu a passos cautelosos para a lareira, pedindo silencio a figura que aparecera entre as chamas.

-O que foi? – perguntou a voz grossa do senhor de idade a sua frente.

-Adivinha?

-Hummm, ela está arrumando o sótão... – o rapaz confirmou – Isso é mal. Acho melhor cancelarmos o jantar, então.

-Também acho, vô. Ela e a vovó já se alfinetam o tempo todo quando estão de boa. Se uma delas está de mau humor fica complicado, você sabe. Melhor abortar a missão...

O avô riu.

-Certo... Vou avisar ao seu tio para não vir então. Avise ao seu pai.

Ele assentiu sorridente e a lareira logo se apagou. Subiu para seu quarto e encontrou a única pessoa que lhe fazia companhia no momento, Daisy, algo entre uma prima e uma irmã... E ao mesmo tempo nem uma coisa nem outra. A garota viera morar com os Potter oito anos antes, quando tinha apenas seus sete. Os pais haviam falecido em um acidente de carro e o casal que a batizara assumira sua guarda, mesmo que houvesse inúmeras opções dentre tios e avós para cuidar da menina.

_-Prometi isso ao Percy Senhor Weasley._ – disse seu pai na ocasião – _Quando fizemos as pazes e ele me chamou para ser o padrinho eu jurei que ia protegê-la, caso ele faltasse..._

Desde então tinha duas irmãs mais novas, extremamente diferentes na aparecia e no gênio, mas ao mesmo tempo, igualmente carinhosas e alegres. Formavam um trio e tanto de irmãos, na sua opinião.

Um novo barulho estridente. Algo como uma explosão.

Daisy olhou para o alto. Os cabelos ruivos e encaracolados presos em um coque mal feito.

-A madrinha achou outro bicho-papão, JS... – comentou.

-Queria saber em que ele se transforma perto dela, não consigo entender o que pode ficar tão engraçado explodindo desse jeito.

A menina deu de ombros, ajeitou os óculos no rosto e continuou a ler a carta da amiga de colégio, que havia recebido há pouco. Na casa apenas ela e o pai usavam óculos. A caçula também deveria, mas era teimosa demais para admitir.

-Carta da gatinha da Smith? – ela fez que sim.

-Mas nem adianta se empolgar com ela viu. Já te disse mais de mil vezes que ela tem preferência por loiros.

JS deitou na própria cama, e levou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Sei bem de que loiro você está falando. – sorriu de lado – Mas ainda me prefiro...

Ela riu.

-O que seria do azul se todos gostassem do amarelo, afinal.

A porta do quarto se abriu e os grandes olhos castanhos escuros de Bella Lílian apareceram.

-Ela ainda não desceu?

-Não... - respondeu ele – E o pai, cadê?

-Na casa do tio Ron. – disse entrando no quarto, como a casa dos seus padrinhos era perto da deles, o rapaz concluiu que Bella viera a pé – Nós vamos mesmo jantar na casa do vovô, com a mamãe desse jeito?

-Não, ele acabou de chamar pela lareira, quando falei que a mamãe tava limpando o sótão ele achou melhor cancelar.

-Que bom... To pensando em ir passar esse fim de semana na Toca, o que acha? A mamãe nesse humor é insuportável.

-Insuportável é aturar os Malfoy...

A irmã cruzou os braços e sorriu imponente.

-Ta falando isso por causa da Loureine, não é? Ah, para de implicar com ela, JS.

-Eu não implico com ela... Ela que implica comigo. Ou melhor, nem olha para a minha cara.

-Sei... O seu problema é que ela é a única que não te da moral.

JS levantou uma das sobrancelhas em resposta ao comentário desnecessário de Bella. Daisy tentava não rir.

-Como se eu quisesse que aquele cubo de gelo ambulante me desse moral... Ah, me poupe Bella... Alem disso você sabe muito bem que esse é o último fim de semana antes de embarcarmos para Hogwarts. Eles vão todos para lá. Aquilo fica um tumulto.

-Por isso mesmo, eu adoro os tumultos na Toca! A Daisy vai, não vai? – a outra fez que sim – Então, podíamos ir junto com ela e com a Lizzy.

-Que horas vocês vão?

-Hoje, antes do jantar. – respondeu a ruiva.

Ele ponderou um pouco, como se elas tivessem duvidas de qual seria a resposta.

-Certo, vamos então. – Bella Lílian deu pulinhos de alegria – Vai arrumar as coisas Bella. E não se esqueça dos seus óculos. Não to a fim de ouvir sermão da tia Mione por que você se recusa a usá-los, entendeu?

A outra fez cara feia, bufando contrariada. Ele olhou para a ruiva que ainda lia a carta. Sorriu um sorriso sacana e doce, que era só seu.

-Até que ver algumas de suas primas, antes de irmos para Hogwarts, não vai ser má idéia...

Ela riu. Sabia que suas primas eram consideradas lindas por boa parte da ala masculina do colégio, embora soubesse também que JS não se importasse tanto com beleza, sendo mulher estava bom para ele.

Não compreendia muito bem a necessidade que o "_irmão"_ tinha de trocar de namorada a cada semana. James Sirius, ou JS como era chamado pela família e amigos próximos, era de longe um dos garotos mais bonitos e disputados da escola. Seu porte, unidos a uma beleza instigante e a história que o sobrenome Potter carregava, eram imãs para qualquer tipo de garota. E ele não se furtava a experimentar todos os tipos possíveis.

Daisy sabia também que algumas de suas primas estavam inclusas nesse extenso grupo de fãs do rapaz, mas preferiu fingir que não tinha entendido a insinuação dele ao responder.

-Eu acho que não vai ser tão legal sabe... Tio Gui disse que esse ano a Dori vai passar o fim de semana lá também, e que a Charlote vai ter que se comportar.

A reação dos dois Potter "de sangue" foi à mesma. Arregalaram os olhos expressivos enquanto encaravam a irmã.

-Ta dizendo que a Charlote e a Dori vão ter que ficar no mesmo ambiente durante dois dias? E nós juntos... – Bella olhou para o irmão – De repente me deu uma saudade da mamãe, JS... Acho que não vou mais pra lá não...

Um novo estrondo vindo do sótão, esse fora particularmente mais forte. Os três olharam para o alto.

-Acho que as brigas entre as filhas do tio Gui vão ser mil vezes mais amenas que a arrumação do sótão da mamãe, Bella.

-Então... Vamos para a Toca. – disse Daisy sorrindo.

* * *

_**N/A:** Mira Black é personagem original, contida na fic "Após o véu". Embora os acontecimentos (principalmente finais) daquela fic não coincidam totalmente com os desta, achei por bem usa-la como mãe das crianças, já que não imagino o Harry com ninguém do enredo original e, além disso, ela permite que os Black permaneçam vivos... Eu não conseguiria escrever uma fic sem eles afinal..._

_Mira Black é filha de Sirius e Bellatrix Black, sua vida esta explicada na fic supra citada e não vem ao caso agora. A não ser o fato de que ela teria a mesma idade de Gina Weasley e que, na época em que se passa "Novos Tempos", teria mais ou menos 40 anos._


	2. A nova família Weasley

**Capítulo II **

**A nova família Weasley**

A Toca costumava ser o refugio da maioria deles. Não havia primo que não considerasse a comida da avó Molly a melhor do mundo, ou as histórias sobre trouxas do avô Arthur as mais interessantes de se ouvir.

Vovó!!!!!!!!! – gritaram os dois meninos idênticos, entrando correndo pela sala – Vó!! O Albert quer saber se vai ter bolo de abóbora?

Claro que vai ter... É a sobremesa que vocês mais gostam não é? – Jonathan e Gregori assentiam balançando os fios ruivos. Em seguida saíram correndo pela porta que entraram.

Molly suspirou profundamente, recordando os próprios filhos gêmeos, os quais os netos lembravam tanto.

Esse ano, porém, eram outros netos que a preocupavam. As filhas de Gui estariam, pela primeira vez, juntas na Toca. E Molly não sabia o que poderia acontecer.

Adorava as duas meninas, e lhe doía muito ver como se referiam uma outra. Mas tinha que admitir que a culpa havia sido toda de seu filho mais velho. Que traíra a própria esposa e tivera uma criança fora do casamento.

Vó... Ta tudo bem? – ela sentiu a mão leve e ao mesmo tempo segura, tocar seu ombro. Virou-se para encontrar os grandes olhos verdes que contratavam belissimamente com a pele escura de Alan.

Alan era um dos filhos gêmeos que Jorge tivera com uma antiga amiga de escola, Angelina Johnson, atual Angelina Weasley.

Ele e a irmã Anna formavam a dupla de negros mais bonita que Hogwarts já vira. Alan era umas duas vezes mais alto que a avó e, ainda assim transmitia uma infantilidade encantadora no semblante. O mesmo se dava com Anna, que tinha os cabelos lisos, com luzes douradas que contrastavam com a cor negra original dos fios. Os dois estavam prestes a começar seu último ano juntamente com os primos Albert, filho único de Carlinhos e o mais velho dos três filhos de Gina, sua caçula.

Alias, a filha e as suas crianças ainda não haviam chegado.

Ela sempre ficava na expectativa, achando que aqueles netos, os quais considerava os mais diferentes de toda a família, não passariam o tradicional fim de semana na Toca junto com eles. Mas felizmente todo ano, impecavelmente os jovens Malfoy estavam lá também.

Voltando a cozinha, Alan, aguardava silenciosamente - algo tão incomum aos Weasley - por suas palavras.

-Oh, ola crianças... – era até engraçado ouvi-la os chamando assim - Já chegaram, que bom...

-O que houve, vovó? – perguntou a jovem negra, jogando os cabelos abundantes para trás – A senhora tava com uma cara? Ta preocupada com o que?

-Com suas primas...

-As filhas do tio Gui?

–Sim... Fico com medo do que pode acontecer com elas duas juntas aqui...

-Ihhh vovó... Não fica preocupada, não. – disse a garota, jogando os cabelos para trás - Se elas não se mataram nesses últimos cinco anos que estudaram juntas no colégio, não vai ser aqui que vão fazer isso... – disse firmemente – E se acontecer, pode deixar que nós as seguramos... – e sorriu, com aquele jeito que fazia sua avó lembrar novamente de seus filhos mais arteiros.

-Agora, espero que nenhuma delas pense em trazer a mãe... – completou o rapaz – Se a francesa e a japa se encontrarem, ai sim nós teremos grandes problemas...

Por sorte - e sapiência do seu filho - apenas as meninas apareceram para o fim de semana. As coisas correram tranqüilas até o fim do jantar. A não ser pela falta do grupo de Malfoy, o que já era esperado. Gina havia avisado que as crianças só poderiam comparecer após a refeição. Jantariam com a avó paterna, como motivo do aniversário dela.

Em qualquer família normal, o clima estaria pesado e os ânimos apreensivos com os olhares que Dori e Charlotte trocavam volta meia. Mas com Bella e os gêmeos de Fred aprontando o tempo todo ficava difícil se importar com elas.

A mesa fora servida no quintal, onde havia espaço para toda a família, e quando o jantar terminou, não demorou muito para que Albert descesse com dois violões e esticasse um deles para o primo Alan.

Cantar era um dos passatempos prediletos daquela geração. Influencia da mãe dos Potter, cantora famosa há algumas décadas. Os meninos tinham até um grupo de "fundo de quintal" como se dizia entre os trouxas.

A certa altura JS levantou para pegar sua gaita que deixara na sala. Mas antes que pudesse voltar foi surpreendido por um par de olhos puxados que conhecia tão bem.

-Não vai falar direito comigo? – perguntou ela enlaçando seu pescoço.

O que mais gostava em Dori era exatamente o jeito decidido que ela possuía, mas ele tinha que concordar que aquilo às vezes era inconveniente.

-Aqui não, Dori... – ele tentou ser gentil ao tirar as mãos dela de sua nuca. Mas a garota continuava com o corpo muito próximo ao seu.

-Ah, por que não... Ta todo mundo lá fora, JS.

-Sim, mas a sua irmã pode entrar a qualquer momento...

-Eu quero que aquela loira aguada se dane. – era engraçado ver a carga de emoção que Dori colocava nas próprias palavras, não era comum algo assim vindo de uma descendente de oriental.

Mas JS sabia que, muito mais do que ser filha de Cho Chang - a primeira namorada que seu pai tivera - a garota de cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos puxados demais para ser considerada ocidental, mas com um certo arredondamento que lhe acusava a mistura no sangue, puxara muito mais o gênio impulsivo dos Weasley do que a calma e ponderação comum aos ancestrais de sua mãe. Tanto que fora classificada na Grifinória, e não na Corvinal, como Charlotte.

A classificação entre as casas era o terceiro maior motivo predileto de briga entre as duas. O primeiro, obviamente, era o fato de terem o mesmo pai, mesma idade e mães diferentes. E o segundo... Bom, o segundo motivo era JS mesmo.

Deixou de devagar sobre a personalidade da garota assim que sentiu o lábio dela roçando em sua face.

-Dori... – voltou a censurar, sem muita convicção. Logo se deixou beija-la, pouco se importando com possíveis intromissões.

Ele já devia estar acostumado em ter seus beijos interrompidos por um objeto não identificado passando rente a sua cabeça, mas tinha que admitir, reconhecer uma das facas de cozinhas da Senhora Weasley pregada a na parede atrás dele e de Dori, lhe fez passar a dar mais atenção a essa possibilidade no futuro.

-Larga ele, sua... sua... sua... Vaca oriental!

O interessante de se relacionar com duas irmãs que se odeiam é que a culpa nunca é sua.

-Dobre a língua para falar de mim, seu projeto de francês mal acabado!

Chegava a ser ridículo vê-las naquele estado. A sempre tão fria Charlote e a extremamente justa Dori, duelando por ele... E o pior é que JS tinha total consciência que a briga não era, e nem nunca seria por sua causa.

-Meninas... – disse se posicionando estrategicamente no meio delas – Vamos parar por aqui. Estamos na casa dos seus avôs e...

-Meus avôs! – gritou a loira – Meus avôs, não dela! Ela não tinha nada que estar aqui...

-São meus avôs também, cretina.

-Não, não são... Você é só uma bastarda, ridícula, que acha que é gente!

-E que o cara que você gosta prefere beijar...

-Ora sua! – ela voou na direção de Dori, sem se importar com as mãos de JS que tentavam segura-la. O problema era que Dori não ficaria parada onde estava. E ele já estava tendo muitas dificuldades para manter Charlote no lugar.

Por sorte alguém segurou a caçula de Gui Weasley, antes que ela alcançasse os cabelos da irmã.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou a voz firme do mais velho dos primos Malfoy, que acabara de aparatar na sala.

-Graças a Merlin você chegou, Malfoy... – ovacionou JS – Me ajuda a segurar essas duas, anda.

-É o que eu estou fazendo, Potter. – chiou o loiro – Para de espernear, Dori!

-Me larga! Me larga que hoje eu arranco esses cabelos dessa vaca oxigenada um por um!

Na seqüência a chaminé foi ativada e uma garota de cabelos de um amarelo quase branco, seguida por um menino de igual descrição, apareceram entre as chamas verdes, um por vez.

-Brigando por causa do Potter, de novo... – disse a garota, com a voz arrastada e debochada que herdara do pai – Vocês duas são patéticas... Francamente.

Pareceu que as palavras da prima mais nova surtiram algum efeito. As meninas Gui Weasley pararam de tentar pular uma no pescoço da outra e se puseram a arrumar os cabelos e as roupas que estavam totalmente desgrenhados.

-Tem razão, prima. – disse a corvinal, prendendo os longos fios em um coque – Não vou me misturar com a ralé... – completou, virando as costas e seguindo para a cozinha.

-Eu vou te mostrar quem é ralé! – mas o rapaz que a segurava não deixou que seguisse a irmã – Cretina! Vaca! Mau amada! Me largaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

-Chega, Dori! – gritou o loiro – Ela já entendeu o recado, ok. Agora pare com isso, a minha mãe está preste a chegar... Da um tempo!

Foi ele terminar a frase para Gina aparatar na sala também.

-Olá crianças... Chagaram todos bem? – os jovens apenas acenaram positivamente, mas, vendo uma das sobrinhas nos braços do filho, e uma faca cravada em uma das paredes, logo pode concluir que a idéia do irmão em trazer as duas filhas para a Toca não estava funcionando – O que aconteceu aqui?

-Nada tia. – disse a descendente de oriental, jogando a franja cortada em camadas, que lhe cobria os olhos para trás – Só o de sempre, eu detesto a minha irmã e ela me odeia. – sorriu amargamente – Sinto pelo inconveniente... Acho melhor eu ir embora mesmo.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Dori. – os demais ocupantes da sala se viraram para encarar o cabelo lambuzgado e ruivo de Elizabeth, ou simplesmente Lizzy, uma garota de dezesseis anos que dividia o posto de melhor amiga de JS com o filho de Lupin – Você tem o direito de estar aqui tanto quanto a Charlote, ela tem que entender isso.

Malfoy olhou para ela como quem dizia "_é tão fácil falar",_ mas Lizzy não se importou.

-Sua prima tem razão. – disse Gina puxando a menina pelo ombro – Anda, vamos... – Dori acabou a acompanhando até a porta da sala – Venham falar com seus avôs também, crianças.

Os três Malfoy seguiram a mãe e a prima, deixando JS e Lizzy sozinhos na sala. A amiga lhe deu um olhar questionador.

-Que? – levantou as duas mãos – Eu juro que não tive culpa.

-Du-vi-do...


	3. O lado Malfoy dos Weasley

**Capítulo III **

**O lado Malfoy dos Weasley**

A água caia fresca pelo seu rosto enquanto os pensamentos fluíam. Ele sempre fora assim, pensava demais quando estava parado e de menos quando no meio da ação, uma bela mistura do casal que o gerou.

Hoje ponderava sobre si mesmo... Sempre acreditara que viera ao mundo para quebrar regras, já que rótulos e convecções não eram o seu forte, definitivamente. Mas desde que entrara para a Grifinória, sua suposição virou certeza. Afinal, ser o primeiro Malfoy da história a não cair na Sonserina era realmente o que se podia chamar de inovações.

-Lúcifer, filho, vamos logo, esta quase na hora...

Começou a tirar o xampu do cabelo lembrando de como sua mãe tinha um sorriso lindo, daqueles que desarmavam qualquer um. Não era de se admirar que tivesse conquistado seu velho, mesmo os dois sendo tão diferentes... Infinitamente diferentes.

O que ele achava estranho, foi o pai ter conquistado ela, isso sim. Ainda mais com aquele humor (ou deveria dizer falta de humor?).

Volta e meia se pegava pensando como ele conseguiu. Talvez fosse o charme, algo que o rapaz torcia para ter herdado também, afinal à senhora Gina Weasley Malfoy sempre lhe pareceu apaixonada pelo marido. E ele sonhava em ter uma esposa tão apaixonada quanto a mãe algum dia.

Sua tia Hermione costumava contar que a união dos dois, na época, fora um choque para os Weasley (bom, para os Malfoy com certeza também o fora, mas os poucos que sobraram vivos – lê-se: sua avó Narcisa – não costumavam comentar o assunto), mas que com o tempo as coisas foram se encaixando e agora tudo parecia muito natural. Se bem que tio Ronald não compartilha dessa opinião, sempre resmungava irritado quando tocavam no assunto.

Lúcifer concordava com a tia, afinal, era sabido por todo o mundo mágico que Lorde Voldemort nunca teria sido derrotado se seus pais não tivessem se apaixonado.

"_O mané do Santo Harry Potter não teria derrubado o cara sozinho..." _Pesou enquanto tirava o sabão do corpo.

Os irmãos Malfoy tinham uma relação estranha com os filhos da lenda, algo entre o amor e o ódio. Lúcifer era o único deles a se dar melhor com JS, não era grudado nele tanto quanto com os primos de sua idade, Alan, Anna e Albert, mas tinham um ótimo relacionamento no "frigir dos ovos". Algo que não acontecia com seus outros irmãos os quais adoravam irritar os Potter, e vice versa.

Quanto a Lúcifer... Bom, só havia uma pessoa no mundo que ele achava divertido de irritar.

-Malfoy! Será que é tão difícil sair desse banho, sua noiva! Você não vai casar não, sabia... A gente só está voltando pra escola.

-Se você é desleixada com a aparência eu não sou, GRANGER!

Sua _doce_ prima Elizabeth Granger Weasley.

Costumava chamá-la de Granger só pra irritar e ela o chamava de Malfoy pelo mesmo motivo. Não que Lizzy se encomendasse com o sobrenome da mãe, para ela isso não era um xingamento. E nem ele considerava assim seu próprio, mas era uma forma _carinhosa_ que tinham de se lembrar que detestavam ser primos pelo lado Weasley de ambos.

Ela deu mais três batidas na porta.

-Anda logo, se não...

-Se não o que, Granger? Vai entrar aqui par me tirar do chuveiro??

"_Ela provavelmente deve estar da cor dos cabelos agora"_ pensou, sorrindo satisfeito diante do silencio que se seguiu.

Não era pra menos, Lúcifer tinha o orgulho de se considerar o único primo que consegui fazer aquela chata calar a boca. Os gêmeos de Fred também conseguiam, às vezes, mas eles precisavam derrubá-la (já que eram menores) e amordaça-la. Lúcifer achava essa técnica muito arriscada, Lizzy não costuma ficar amordaçada muito tempo.

Novas batidas.

-Lúcifer, cadê o seu perfume?

-Está num lugar bem longe de você, pirralho!

Descrição de pirralho: garoto com cabelos platinados de 14 anos de idade, convencido, nojento e imprestável que ele tinha o desprazer de chamar de irmão e que atendia pelo mesmo nome do seu pai, com um acréscimo de "segundo" no final.

-Mas eu preciso dele!

-Nem pensar!

Ele chutou a porta, irritado. O mais velho não deu atenção.

"Não sei pra que meus pais tiveram três filhos, juro. A Loureine da até pra entender, tiveram um menino, depois tentaram uma menina... Pronto... Pra que mais um filho? Me digam????"

-Lúcifer, pelo amor de Merlin, sai logo daí pra irmos embora...

O loiro abriu a porta do banheiro, mesmo não estando devidamente arrumado para isso. Trazia a blusa branca totalmente aberta e a toalha por sobre os ombros, com a qual usava uma das pontas para secar o cabelo.

-Que foi dessa vez? Puxaram seu cabelo de novo? – perguntou à irmã que trazia os fios loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo para tentar mantê-los no lugar.

Loureine também tinha uma estranha mistura de seus pais. O corpo aparentemente frágil e as sardas da mãe, unidos a um cabelo platinado e olhar expressivo de Draco Malfoy. Mas, mesmo ele a achando uma graça de menina, não dava para culpar os primos por implicar com ela. Ela era simplesmente INSUPORTAVEL quando queria ser. E normalmente ela queria.

O velho Malfoy nunca aparecia nesses tradicionais fins de semana, antes do começo do ano letivo deles. Não costumava ir a Toca já que ele e o Santo Potter não se davam nada bem e a presença da "lenda" sempre fora constante no lugar. A bem da verdade, seu pai não se dava nada bem com ninguém. Mas Lúcifer achava que só de imaginar dar de cara com o outro, a pele do seu velho começaria a empolar de alergia...

Ele sentiu uma luz excessiva por sobre sua imagem, o barulho de flash logo o fez entender o que acontecera.

-Daisy! Eu não acredito que você tirou uma foto minha assim!

A sorridente filha de Percy Weasley soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, enquanto escondia a maquina atrás do próprio corpo.

De todas as mulheres de sua geração, Lúcifer sempre achara ela a que mais se parecia com sua mãe. Mais até do que sua irmã, já que os cabelos eram cor de fogo e os olhos não transmitiam aquela arrogância tão comum dos Malfoy.

A única diferença eram as ondulações dos fios, que viviam amarrados por conta do volume e os óculos, que ela ostentava com orgulho. Costumava dizer que os melhores apanhadores sempre usavam óculos, e ela dava bastante trabalho ocupando esse posto no time da Lufa-lufa.

-Ah primo, é um presente para uma amiga querida...

-Amiga querida o caramba, Daisy, você não vai dar uma foto minha sem blusa para ninguém!

-Mas você está de blusa! Ai Lúcifer, deixa de ser chato vai! O JS deixaria...

-O JS adora aparecer Daisy! Eu não! Agora me da isso aqui!

-Se tentar me pegar vou chamar o padrinho!

Ah sim, padrinho. Harry Potter era padrinho de dois dos seus primos Weasley, Lizzy, filha de Ron e Hemione, logicamente e Daisy. Percy lhe pedira para batizar a filha após ter sido salvo da morte pelo cara. Por isso, ouvi-la chamando-o de padrinho sempre remetia os Malfoy as horas intermináveis de discurso sobre gratidão que tiveram que aturar de seu tio Percy, antes dele falecer.

Ele deu um passo em direção a prima, mas teve que repensar sua ação ao ouvir vozes mais altas vinda do quarto dos meninos.

-Já mandei largar isso, quatro olhos!

Bella Lílian - que era obrigada por Hermione a usar os óculos que detestava quando estava na Toca - e Draco II deviam estar no mesmo recinto por mais de meio segundo já... Eles sempre conseguiam arrumar um bom motivo para brigarem quando extrapolavam esse tempo no convívio.

-Larga isso, você! Rato albino! Esse perfume não é seu!

Lúcifer deu um pulo que economizou todos os passos que precisaria para alcançar a porta, a abriu de supetão, dando um susto nos dois. Mas chegou tarde demais.

Com o susto, Bella e Draco soltaram juntos o vidro do perfume o deixando espatifar em mil pedacinhos no chão.

E, como se tudo isso não bastasse, Albert e Alan apareceram no exato momento em que ele lamentava a perda do seu Dolce and Gabbana.

-Pó, Lúcifer! Precisava empestear a casa toda desse jeito?

Vindo de um troglodita de dois metros de altura por cinco de largura, não era de se admirar que o filho de Carlinhos não fosse muito ligado a certos cuidados. Na opinião do loiro o apresso pela boa aparência era algo que somente os três Malfoy ali compartilhavam... Eles e Charlotte, filha do seu tio Gui com a ex-esposa francesa... Não lembrava o nome dela agora.

Mesmo assim, o fato de Albert não entender o que era um Dolce and Gabbana e, conseqüentemente, a perda de um, realmente tirava Lúcifer do sério. Tanto que ele nem se importou com o tamanho do primo ao dar-lhe um olhar assassino.

O ruivo de cabelos encaracolados não deu a mínima para isso, porém. Esticou o pescoço por cima de seu ombro direito, para ver a mesma cena que ele, enquanto Alan fazia o mesmo, sobre o seu ombro esquerdo.

Os dois riram.

-Ih! Parece que você vai ter que se virar sem seu perfuminho predileto em Hogwarts... – zombou Alan, que sabia que o velho Malfoy havia informado que não lhe daria mais nenhum perfume até seu aniversário, quase no final do ano letivo – As meninas vão reclamar, primo.

Lúcifer bufou descontente.

–Bom, já estão todos pronto? – Albert perguntou a Daisy, que assentiu com a cabeça – Estou descendo para pegar o carro.

Draco foi o primeiro a seguir o grandalhão. Passou pelo irmão sem encará-lo. Daisy, logicamente, já havia sumido na confusão. Quanto a Potter, ela teve ao menos a decência de lhe pedir desculpas pela perda do perfume.

-Tudo bem... – disse tentando se acalmar – Você não teve culpa, esse pirralho que é uma peste mesmo.

-Nisso você tem razão o seu irmão é uma mala sem alça, alias, igualzinho a todo Malfoy e... – o olhar que Lúcifer lhe deu fez a garota repensar o comentário que ia fazer – Er... Desculpa. Às vezes eu esqueço que você também é um...

Ela se retirou rapidamente. Loureine e Lúcifer já começavam a fazer o mesmo quando a porta do quarto das meninas também foi aberta.

-Então o primo lindo já saiu do banho? – eles viraram-se para encontrar os olhos verdes de Charlote.

-Sabe que você fica bem melhor me chamando de lindo do que brigando por conta do Potter, Lotte?

-Eu, brigando? Quando? – desconversou ela.

-Finalmente, - Anna aparecera logo atrás da outra - eu queria chegar em Hogwarts antes da nossa formatura, Lúcifer... Céus, como você demora... – disse descendo a escada em seguida.

-Ah, vejo que o primo MALA finalmente saiu do banho. – era a voz de Lizzy, a última a sair do quarto das menina.

-Mala, mas gostoso, prima... Confesse. – brincou Charlote. Mas ela não confessou, apenas fechou a cara e desceu as escadas.

-Pai, finalmente a lesma oxigenada do Lúcifer já está pronto! Podemos ir. – gritou, seguida por um "_Oh! Finalmente" _dos demais primos que aguardavam na sala juntamente com o resto da família.

-Lesma oxigenada é a mãe, seu fósforo ambulante! – respondeu ele, dando de cara com Hermione ao fim da escada – Er... Desculpa tia... Foi modo de dizer.

A mulher lhe deu um meio sorriso não muito animado.

-Quando vocês dois vão parar com essas implicâncias infantis, heim?

-Quando ele deixar de levar séculos para se arrumar... Todo ano é a mesma coisa para chegarmos a Hogwarts. Não sei pra que tudo isso.

-Eu tenho uma fama de lindo para manter, _Lizzy_, não da pra chegar de qualquer jeito à estação sabe.

Ela o olhou de rabo de olho enquanto os demais passavam correndo em direção a porta.

-Lindo? – sorriu debochada – Faça-me rir, Malfoy.

-Seu primo é lindo sim, Lizzy. - foi a vez de Molly se intrometer - E pare de tratá-lo pelo sobrenome. Ele é seu primo! Que coisa mais feia.

Lúcifer deu-lhe um sorriso mais debochado ainda, Elizabeth nunca percebia que ele parava de chamá-la pelo sobrenome quando estava perto da avó. E SEMPRE caia na besteira de tratá-lo formalmente na hora errada.


	4. Os Black do lado certo da Lei

**Capítulo IV**

**Os Black do lado certo da Lei**

Abriu a porta bruscamente e entrou sala adentro com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. As vestes rasgadas e as marcas de cortes e arranhões pelo rosto e braços, davam uma pequena dica do que o estava incomodando.

Cruzou a seção dos Aurores sem olhar para os lados e ninguém teve o desplante de interceptá-lo. Quando alcançou a maçaneta da sala do chefe, a abriu com a mesma fúria que a anterior, batendo-a, em seguida, com um sonoro estrondo logo atrás de si.

-Você ta de sacanagem comigo?!

-Olha os modos para falar comigo, rapazinho. Eu ainda sou seu superior.

-Que se foda a patente, senhor Sirius Black! – o homem de 60 e poucos anos, sentado a cadeira de couro, levantou a sobrancelha intrigado, depois sorriu de lado – Você está querendo o que? Me matar? É isso?

-Se quisesse te matar não teria te feito, Junior, seria mais fácil. – o pai abriu um largo sorriso apontando uma cadeira para que o outro se sentasse – Ou então faria o serviço quando ainda usava fraldas. Você ficou muito difícil de matar depois de crescidinho.

O rapaz desabou na cadeira a frente da mesa do pai, bufando.

-Relatório.

-Os TRÊS remanescentes dos comensais, loucos e assassinos, foram presos sem causar dano a ordem trouxa... TRÊS... Ouviu bem? Três, e não um como haviam me dito.

-Desculpe... Não sabíamos... – o garoto detestava quando ele usava aquele tom cínico – Era de se esperar que houvesse mais, Júnior, você sabe muito bem que esses covardes andam em grupos, caso contrario não saem da toca. Sua mãe já cansou de te contar como as coisas funcionavam na época gloriosa de Voldemort.

Ele continuava a bufar, enquanto batia o pé insistentemente no chão.

-Podiam ter mandado mais gente pra me ajudar, sabe...

-Pra que? O Moody te treinou muito bem, filho, e depois que eu perdi a Tonks para trabalhos internacionais você é meu melhor Auror...

O rapaz continuou fazendo cara feia. O pai resolveu alfinetar ainda mais. Achava engraçado o filho quando saia do sério, igual a esposa.

-Sabe... Devia arrumar uma namorada... Você anda muito estressado.

-Estressado? Por que será que eu ando estressado heim? Porra pai, eu tive que me virar sozinho para imobiliza-los enquanto esquivava das maldições imperdoáveis, sabia? Alias! Aquelas pestes parecem não conhecer outros feitiços. E, como se não fosse trabalho suficiente, ainda tenho que disfarçar para que os trouxas não percebam o que estava acontecendo.

-Ossos do ofício. Eu, sua mãe e até sua irmã te avisamos que ser Auror era um saco... Mas você tinha que seguir os passos do Harry. – o rapaz cruzou os braços, inconformado, atitude que costumava fazer desde pequeno – Ora, pare de tolices, eu sei que você adora essa vida, Junior. Então, pare de reclamar no meu ouvido por causa de alguns arranhõezinhos. Tenho certeza que fez bem pior com aqueles três.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala, Sirius Junior abriu um sorriso debochado, lembrando e muito o que o pai lhe dera a pouco.

-Que isso... Não foi para tanto. Só quebrei alguns ossos, apaguei algumas memórias... Nada sério. – descruzou os braços, e prendeu os cabelos negros e lisos em um rabo de cavalo curto – Bom, vou pra casa tomar um banho e cuidar dos ferimentos. – se levantou num arfar, estalou as costas – Diga a mamãe que passarei lá mais tarde, de qualquer forma.

-Certo, estaremos te esperando. Ah, só mais uma coisa. – Sirus abriu uma de suas gavetas, pegou uma carta onde reluzia o brasão do colégio que os dois freqüentaram, cada um em seu tempo, e esticou para o filho.

-Carta de Hogwarts? – perguntou surpreso – Não recebo uma dessas a mais de quatorze anos. Do que se trata?

-Abra.

Ele rasgou o selo, curioso se pos a ler. Franziu o cenho.

-Ele quer que eu vá a Hogwarts... – revirou o papel - Mas, isso aqui é um pedido oficial ao Ministério. Pra que tudo isso?

-Remo está preocupado. E, no lugar dele eu também estaria. Queria que a esposa fosse designada para o colégio, mas os Aurores Internacionais não a liberaram, então ele quer você...

O rapaz voltou a sentar-se a frente do pai.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Ainda não aconteceu nada. Mas Remo está com medo que aconteça... E eu também.

-Por que?

-A professora de adivinhação andou prevendo umas coisas.

-Adivinhação pai?! Ah! Santo Merlin, achei que era algo sério.

-E é... A senhorita Luna Lovegood é a atual professora de adivinhação de Hogwarts, Junior. Lembra dela?

-Vagamente. Amiga de colégio da Mira, não é? Uma loira com cara de doida, que perdeu o namorado na guerra.

-Ela mesma. Veja bem, Luna nunca foi de ter visões, apesar do conhecimento na arte da adivinhação. Seu dom nessa área costuma ser raro, mas preciso... Ela previu o acidente de carro que vitimou Percy e Penelope Weasley, os pais da Daisy. E também previu a morte de Nevile Longbotton, seu namorado na época...

O rapaz soltou um não muito empolgado humm.

-O caso é que, o que ela anda vendo não é nada agradável, Junior. Por isso seu padrinho quer a sua ajuda.

-E onde eu entro nisso?

-Entra no "_impedir que as visões aconteçam"._ Simples...


	5. Lupin Mesmo em Noite de Lua cheia

**Capítulo V**

**Lupin Mesmo em Noite de Lua cheia**

Os livros estavam espalhadas por toda a enorme mesa, desorganizados, abertos em páginas aleatórias, marcadas com alguma coisa em cima, como lápis, penas ou algum outro livro.

Era difícil acredita que o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados, que jazia submerso em meio aquele monte de papel, conseguisse se entreter com algum deles. Mas, o homem que parara na porta da biblioteca e se pois a observa-lo por alguns segundos, sabia bem que o outro tinha um dom de atenção e percepção de detalhes incomum a um aluno normal. Uma das poucas coisas que herdara do pai, no resto, o rapaz era praticamente todo a mãe.

-O que está procurando, filho?

-Uma poção... – disse, o garoto, simplesmente – Mas essa porcaria de biblioteca tem pra mais de dez mil exemplares.

-Já disse para esperar à senhora Cole chegar, filho. Ela é bibliotecária de Hogwarts a anos, tenho certeza que pode encontrar o livro que você quer com facilidade.

-Não tenho tempo para espera-la.

O pai bufou com um certo irritar.

-Ela esta chegando no mesmo trem que as crianças, Procion... Daqui a exatamente meia hora. Tenho certeza que você pode esperar.

O rapaz levantou a cabeça do meio dos livros e anotações que fazia. Quando seu pai usava aquele tom era por que sua paciência, que costumava ser infinita, estava chegando ao fim. Alias, ele era o único que escutava aquele tom com certa periodicidade.

-Certo, pai. – fez um movimento com a varinha e os livros começaram a se fechar ordenadamente e voar silenciosos para seus lugares nas estantes – Vou esperar o JS e a Lizzy para me ajudarem.

-Ótimo. Agora que tal subir e tomar um banho, daqui a pouco estão todos aí e a cerimônia de seleção vai começar.

-E amanhã?

-O que tem amanhã?

-Você sabe do que eu to falando pai... – chiou ele.

A paciência não fora algo que herdara. A mãe costumava dizer que eram os resquícios do sangue Black da avó que falavam mais alto no rapaz. Afinal, ele ganhara o nome porque Andrômeda interferiu na decisão (Procion não seria um nome escolhido por Ninphandora, claro, nem a pau ela faria aquilo com o filho... O problema foi o último pedido que sua mãe fizera, antes de falecer... Queria que o primeiro neto tivesse um nome de estrela – costume entre a família que ela pertencera – Tonks não teve outra alternativa).

-Sua poção tinha terminado... E esta faltando ingredientes para eu fazer mais.

-Sua mãe está trazendo o que falta amanhã cedo, filho, Dara tempo, não se preocupe. – ele deu um sorriso animador, sabia o quanto o rapaz se preocupava com ele – Agora suba, ou será que o diretor vai precisar te dar uma ordem?

-Ta bom, ta bom! Já to indo senhor Diretor Remo Lupin!

Seguiu para o salão comunal de sua casa, feliz ao imagina-lo cheio novamente. Aprendera desde cedo a aceitar o castelo como sua casa, já que a profissão de Auror Internacional da mãe a fazia viajar muito. Acabava ficando sempre com o pai, e a função de diretor dele lhe exigia uma permanência maior no local. Normalmente era divertido, embora passar as férias sozinho em Hogwarts não costumava ser muito agradável

Tomou um banho demorado, como fazia sempre. Tanto que quando descera, já encontrara o grande salão cheio de gente e rostos conhecidos.

Sorriu alegremente ao avistar o primeiro cabelo ruivo sentado em um das pontas da mesa vermelho e dourada. Ao lado a vasta cabeleira negra que, junto com os cabelos sempre de cores diferentes que o próprio rapaz usava, formavam o grupo mais fácil de se achar do colégio. Os três amigos era pontos de referência, por assim dizer.

-Ah! Ai estão vocês dois. - os dois olharam de banda para o amigo que acabara de chegar. Poucos centímetros mais baixo que JS e com cabelos que agora ostentavam um tom vermelho bem mais berrante que o de Lizzy. O recém chegado os empurrou para os lados sentando-se bem no meio dos dois – Como estão?

-Bem... – respondeu o moreno.

-Quase que você é assassinado esse fim de semana e ainda tem a cara de pau de responder que anda bem, JS? Fala serio. – falou a ruiva.

-Assassinado? – os olhos do jovem Lupin se encheram de curiosidade.

-Vou te dar uma dica, Procion. – disse a garota – Tio Gui juntou Charlote e Dori, na Toca, esse fim de semana.

Ele encarou JS surpreso.

-E você ainda ta vivo?

Potter riu.

-Com certa dificuldade, mais estou. – contou por alto o que acontecera, sobre o beijo, a faca voadora, a chegada dos Malfoy etc etc etc...

-Eu sabia que você tinha culpa no cartório...

-Até parece, Lizzy... Se eu não tivesse lá as duas teriam arrumado outro motivo pra brigar.

-Isso é verdade... Mas bom, mudando de assunto... Eu andei pensando muito durante nossas férias e decidi que esse vai ser o ano...

Eles encararam Procion sem entender, o amigo parecia ansioso, empolgado mesmo.

-O ano do que, cara?

-O ano... O NOSSO ANO... Eu passei as férias inteirinhas imaginando o que fazer para marcar esse ano, gente...

-Devia ter as passado estudando para ter notas boas... Por Merlin, Procion, você tem a biblioteca do colégio toda, só para você nas suas férias, devia aproveita-la mais.

-Lizzy, eu já te disse que você me da medo? – perguntou o rapaz enquanto a cor dos seus cabelos mudavam de vermelho tomate para azul turquesa – Lembra o meu pai falando.

-Tudo bem, cara! Fica tranqüilo, não parece, mas ela é inofensiva... Qual é a grande idéia?

-Ah sim, a grande idéia... Afinal, sou eu que tenho as grandes idéias por aqui.

-Desde quando?

-Lizzy querida, já te expliquei a divisão das tarefas mil vezes nesses anos, eu tramo a situação, o JS faz a merda, e você tira a gente dela... É simples. Por isso que nos damos tão bem desde o primeiro ano, lembra?

-Nós nos damos bem? – gracejou Potter.

-Deixa o seu pai saber que está querendo aprontar algo grande esse ano, Procion. O Diretor Lupin vai te matar se...

-Shiiiii! Ele não vai saber, ok! Vocês não vão contar, então não tem como ele saber.

-Não vai saber o que, metamorpho?


	6. Novas versões para velhos shippers

**Capítulo VI**

**Novas versões para velhos shippers**

Lizzy, Procion e JS olharam para o alto ao mesmo tempo. Lá estava o primogênito dos Malfoy, com a mão pousada no ombro de Lupin. Imponente em suas vestes de primeira linha. Lizzy não pode conter o pensamento de que o primo ficava ainda mais bonito de uniforme.

Lúcifer ocupava, juntamente com JS, o posto de rapaz mais cobiçado do colégio, pela sua beleza, porte e sofisticação. Muito embora sua reação a essa fama fosse bem diferente da do amigo. Os relacionamentos do loiro consumavam ser longos e sérios, o que deixou Lizzy particularmente muito feliz ao término do último namoro, já que todos pensavam que o rapaz se casaria com a tal Kamila Creevey.

-Nada, cara... Por que? – respondeu Lupin com um sorriso cínico. Tava na cara que o outro não acreditava nas palavras dele.

-Nada? Sei... Pelo amor de Merlin, vê se você e o JS não se metem em confusão esse ano, Procion. Vocês acabam pegando detenção sempre nos fim de semana e ai a _Leões de Hogwarts_ fica desfalcada. Por mais que meus solos de bateria sejam fantásticos... Sem o guitarrista e o vocalista fica difícil uma banda tocar.

-Ah, o Alan e o Albert dão conta tranqüilo.

-Por Merlin, não! O tem Albert uma péssima voz e o Alan não consegue cantar e tocar o baixo ao mesmo tempo! Fica horrível. O Malfoy ta certo, vocês dois tem que se comportar esse ano.

-Exatamente, Granger. Você podia ajudar e mantê-los longe de confusão.

Ela balançou a mão sobre a cabeça, daquele jeito que o primo achava tão engraçado.

-Eu to fora, Malfoy. Eles nunca me escutam...

-Também pudera... – ele deu alguns passos para sentar bem ao lado de Lizzy, o que a fez olhar expressivamente para os dois amigos - ...Tanta gente pra escutar, iam dar atenção logo a você. Seria maluquice mesmo...

-Mas nós somos malucos.

Lúcifer riu.

-É verdade, JS... Tinha me esquecido disso. Só dois malucos para aturarem essa aqui, não é... – num impulso rápido que ela não esperava, ele a abraçou com força – Minha priminha chata querida!

-Me larga seu estrupício! – gritou Lizzy tentando se desvencilhar, mas o rapaz era mais forte.

-Para, se não continuar a espernear vou morder sua bochecha aqui no meio de todo mundo!

-Para com isso, Lúcifer!

Ele começou a rir da cara envergonhada dela. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e finalmente a soltou. Virando-se para o palco em seguida.

-Vejam, vai começar a seleção...

Lizzy aproveitou a distração do primo para encarar novamente os dois amigos que estavam se deliciando com a cena. JS lhe abriu um sorriso cínico, enquanto Procion tinha a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda, com uma expressão apaixonada, de quem assistia algum filme trouxa, bem água com açúcar.

Ela deu uma cotovelada no filho do diretor, para que ele parece de tirar sarro de sua cara. E olhou feio para JS em seguida. O amigo deu de ombros ainda sorrindo, ela sabia o que ele estava lhe dizendo sem palavras "_quem mandou se apaixonar logo por ele? A culpa é sua mesmo"._ Ele vivia lhe repetindo isso.

Se bem que pra JS era muito fácil dizer certas coisas, ele nunca havia gostado realmente de ninguém na vida. Procion por sua vez não se apaixonava, ele tinha musas, o que era completamente diferente. Logo que se aproximava da garota e descobria que ela não era o sinônimo de perfeição que ele idealizava, o encanto acabava em segundos.

Resumidamente, a única idiota do grupo que se apaixonava por primos mais velhos que só a viam como uma pirralha chatinha com que adorava implicar, era ela. Por Merlin, ela duvidava se quer que Lúcifer tivesse percebido que ela já tinha seios. Vê-la como mulher então? Impossível... Atraente? Nem se fala.

Bem diferente da forma como ele via a prima corvinal. Elizabeth sempre percebera o olhar encantado que Lúcifer dava para Charlote quando ela chegava, ou saia, que qualquer lugar. Os olhos dele pareciam imãs a qualquer movimento dela.

Soltou um suspiro profundo enquanto pensava nisso.

-Que foi? – os olhos cinzentos haviam se voltado para ela novamente, preocupados. Ela adorava quando podia ver algum resquício de sentimentos bons por ela naquele olhar. Mesmo que fosse só preocupação.

-Nada...

* * *

A alguns corredores dali, a garota de cabelos negros, braços cruzados e pé esquerdo batendo insistentemente no chão, aguardava impacientemente que alguém aparecesse. Mais alguns minutos de espera, e o menino loiro de olhar prepotente virou a esquina.

-Você está atrasado. – disse assim que o menino apareceu.

-A chata da Loureine percebeu quando eu levantei... Tive que inventar uma desculpa.

-Não deve ter sido difícil. Você é bom em desculpas, Malfoy. Ou melhor dizendo... Em mentiras.

-Ah! Falou a santinha... – ele a enlaçou pela cintura – Que eu saiba nós dois andamos mentindo pra todo mundo aqui, senhorita Bella Lílian Potter. – e lhe deu um selinho demorado.

-É, mas você faz por gosto, eu só faço pelo bem da humanidade. Se nossos pais descobrem que estamos namorando é capaz de explodir a terceira guerra mundial.

Ele sorriu meio de lado, passou a mão nos cabelos dela, fingindo despreocupação.

-É por isso que agente finge que se detesta, lembra?

-Lembro... Mas não precisava ter derrubado o perfume do seu irmão, caramba! Aquele quarto vai ficar fedendo por mais de um ano.

-Ele não queria me emprestar. – disse dando de ombros – Mas nós tínhamos que começar a pensar num jeito de contar pra todo mundo, Lilian. Imagina só o choque que vai ser pros velhos quando eu resolver te pedir em casamento.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada.

-Você me pedir em casamento, Draco? Isso vai levar tanto tempo que, provavelmente, nossos pais já terão morrido.

-Hey! É um bom plano... Trouxe a capa?

- Sim. – ela puxou o pano que estava na família a tantas gerações – Os gêmeos conseguiram pegar na mala do JS sem ele notar. – envolveu a si mesmo e ao namorado, fazendo com que desaparecessem sob a capa de invisibilidade.

-Eu amo meus primos...

Pode se ouvir um barulho demorado de beijo. De repente uma mão puxou o pano que os cobria, e o beijo que trocavam foi revelado.

-Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui.

O casal olhou surpreso para a garota que os havia revelado. De vestes da Sonserina, meio a cima do peso para o seu tamanho e com um olhar de superioridade que irritava qualquer um.

-Goyle, sua cretina.

-Dobre a língua pra falar comigo, Malfoy mirim. – a garota do quinto ano levantou o dedo ameaçadoramente – É senhorita Ludmila Goyle para você. – riu vitoriosa – Sabe, eu bem que disse para a Loureine que você estava escondendo algo, mas não imaginava que era tão repugnante... Onde já se viu, um Malfoy da sua estirpe se envolvendo com uma Potter

-E desde quando o que eu faço ou não é da sua conta, heim?

-Desde quando eu quero favores seu, garotinho...– ela praticamente cuspiu o nome – Mas não se preocupe, seu segredinho está salvo comigo. Desde que faça o que eu quiser, claro.

-Se você abrir essa boca eu arrebento a sua cara! – ameaçou Bella.

-Não tenho medo de você, Potter. Alias, fica na sua que o assunto não é contigo.

Bella avançou um paço em direção a ela, mas Segundo a parou. Talvez a barganha da Goyle fosse melhor do que séculos de detenção e um escândalo entre as famílias.

-Lilian, deixa que eu resolvo isso. – disse, conciliador – Volta pro salão.

Ela o encarou meio contrariada, mas cobras devem ser tratadas como cobras, e o namorado sabia lhe dar melhor com isso que ela. Acenou positivamente e saiu, mas antes lançou um olhar assassino para Goyle, que fingiu não ver.

-Muito bem. O que você quer de mim?

-De você, nada... O que eu quero é o seu irmão. – disse sorridente – Você vai me ajudar a conquista-lo.

Draco cruzou os braços e sorriu debochado.

-Meu irmão pode ser um grifinório idiota, Goyle, mas ele tem bom gosto, sabe.

-Isso já é um problema seu. Se o gosto dele não for pela minha pessoa em três meses, querido, o seu gosto por garotas vai se tornar público... Entendido.

Ele acenou positivamente, se arrependendo por não ter deixado a namorada quebrar a cara dela.

* * *

-Grifinória!

A mesa explodiu em palmas a cada nova seleção, a exemplo das demais. Dessa vez não havia nenhum integrante da família a ingressar no colégio, por isso a seleção parecia sem graça.

Alan, Albert e Anna, conversavam entre si, só se dando ao trabalho de bater palmas quando alguém era selecionado a casa do Leão. Dori, permanecia ao lado deles, mas não estava envolta no assunto, se preocupava em cuidar os olhares de JS e Charlote, mas, para o bem de ambos, o rapaz sentara de costas para a mesa corvinal.

Foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Dois de seus primos discutiam a alguns metros. Não era bem uma discussão, o garoto era dissimilado demais para discutir com a irmã quando, visivelmente, estava tentando sair desapercebido do salão.

Ele disse algo que pareceu convencer a outra. Mas não a ela. Por isso, assim que _Segundo_ (como Draco era chamado por alguns dos primos Weasley) saiu pela porta do salão comunal, ela foi atrás, sorrateira e silenciosa. Nem dava pra creditar que ela era uma Weasley, tão discreta que conseguia ser quando queria.

Quando finalmente o primo Malfoy parou de caminhar, ela teve que se segurar para não soltar uma exclamação e por tudo a perder, ao vê-lo dar um selinho em Bella Lílian.

Dori levou a mão à boca, tentando assimilar a informação. Bella Lílian e Draco Malfoy II estavam namorando? Mas e todas as cenas que os dois faziam com brigas e tudo mais na frente deles? Onde fora parar aquela raiva incondicional que demonstravam ter um pelo outro? E, principalmente, onde fora parar o juízo deles?

Segundos depois ela os envolvia com a capa de invisibilidade dos Potter e os dois sumiam. Mas não por muito tempo. Uma garota sonserina os descobriu.

Discutiram, elas os ameaçou e... Nem dava pra acreditar o que aquela cretina estava pedindo. Dori teve que se conter para não ir lá tomar satisfação como uma legitima prima ciumenta que era. Mas isso exporia Bella e Segundo ainda mais. Preferiu ficar quieta. Por enquanto...


	7. Esbarrões no caminho

**Capitulo VII**

**Esbarrões no caminho**

-Lúcifer. Podemos conversar um instante?

O loiro levantou os olhos para a ex namorada que havia acabado de parar atrás deles. Esguia, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, envergando o mesmo brasão que ele no peito.

Do outro lado da mesa, onde tentava ajudar os amigos a resolver um dos problemas de Astronomia, Lizzy pode perceber que o primo não gostara da interrupção a sua leitura, mas manteve a postura educada e sóbria que sempre tivera. Acenou positivamente, se levantou, seguindo Kamila Creevey para fora do salão comunal.

-O que foi, Kamila? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Era apenas uma pergunta educada, Lúcifer sabia muito bem que nada tinha acontecido e que ele teria que perder incontáveis minutos explicando o por que terminara o namoro no fim do ano letivo anterior... De novo!

-Eu só queria... Conversar. – os olhos marejaram – As coisas ficaram tão difícil desde que a gente terminou.

-Podemos conversar o quanto quiser, Kamila, mas eu não sou mais seu namorado.

-Mas por que? Eu não consigo entender, Lúcifer... Por que?

-Nós já discutimos isso tantas vezes... Por Merlin.

-Você tem outra pessoa, é isso?

-Já disse que não... – o tom de voz estava começando a transparecer a impaciência.

-Então eu não consigo entender.

-Kamila, presta atenção. Eu não estou com outra pessoa, eu só não gosto de você como deveria gostar para ser seu namorado, só isso.

-Então você gosta de outra!

Ele levou as mãos à cintura, molhou os lábios com a própria língua num movimento rápido.

-Ta legal, é isso. Você prefere que seja assim, então ok. Eu gosto de outra... Estamos entendidos?

As lagrimas finalmente romperam a face da garota, e ela tentou limpa-las entre soluços surdos. Lúcifer permaneceu inabalado.

-Eu sabia... Sabia que era isso. – murmurava ela até que finalmente se retirou o deixando sozinho no meio do caminho.

-Saco...

* * *

No fim daquela tarde, a oriental caminhava pelos corredores, na direção do salão para mais uma refeição. Ainda estava preocupada com o que vira no primeiro dia em Hogwarts, mas não tivera mais nenhum sinal de problemas desde então, embora soubesse que isso não queria dizer nada.

Na verdade a calmaria a deixava inquieta. As perguntas não paravam de borbulhar em sua cabeça. Afinal, não tinha como não se preocupar. O caso _Bella e Segundo_ não era um simples namoro escondido, aquilo era o prenuncio de uma catástrofe, sem precedentes.

Ela conhecia a história, Malfoy tio só se virara a favor de Harry Potter por que se apaixonara pela tia Gina, mas ela tinha certeza que, em tempos de paz ele não entenderia (muito menos aceitaria) tal relação.

E o lado de Bella então? O pai ficaria extremamente desapontado, mas o que mais lhe preocupava era a reação, imprevisível, da mãe da garota. O sangue Black em dose dupla que corria nas veias da mulher tinha lhe rendido um gênio forte demais e reações impossíveis de se imaginar. Não sabia se a tia apoiaria a filha ou à trancaria no alto da torre do colégio para que o garoto nunca mais se aproximasse. Qualquer uma das reações seria bem natural vindo dela.

Somado a tudo isso ainda tinha a chantagem da tal Goyle.

Na sua divagação, acabou trombou em algo e só percebeu ser alguém após ter soltado um palavrão.

-Ora, ora, ora Senhorita Weasley, vou mandar seu pai lavar sua boca com sabão. – não dava para acreditar que trombara logo no tio chato e implicante dos Potter, como ela podia ser tão azarada?

-Olá senhor Jr. Black. – tentou ser polida para terminar logo o assunto – Desculpa o mau jeito.

Ele levou as mãos às costas e a olhou de cima a baixo, a avaliando, como fazia quando ela era uma criança e ele um adolescente que pensava ser melhor que os outros.

Não foram muitas as vezes que se encontraram, é verdade. Mas os poucos eventos sociais em que se cruzaram foram suficientes para fazê-la pegar uma raiva enorme do garoto (atual homem), devido a implicância totalmente espontânea e exclusiva que ele despendia a ela.

-Vejo que cresceu senhorita Weasley. – ela revirou os olhos com impaciência – Eu sei que é obvio, mas eu sempre achei que você nunca deixaria de ser aquela _japinha chata_ que costumava me atrapalhar os estudos.

"Japinha chata" a lembrança do apelido irritante que ele colocara nela fez com que seu sangue fervesse.

-Olha aqui, Black! Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo os seus resmungos de velho, ok. Da licença! – e saiu, trombando com o ombro no dele.

Irritada com o encontro inoportuno, Dori entrou com fúria no banheiro. Jogou uma água no rosto e encarou o espelho, a face estava vermelha, algo que só acontecia quando sentia muita raiva. O filho caçula dos Black sempre conseguiu lhe causar aquela reação.

Tentou esquecer o encontro com mais um punhado de água no rosto. Depois entrou em um dos boxes. Quando já havia se recomposto uma conversa lhe fez tardar a saída do local. Achara ter ouvido o nome de um dos primos. Encostou a orelha na madeira para confirmar.

-Estou te dizendo. Ele está caidinho por mim.

-O Lúcifer Malfoy, Goyle? Conta outra...

Dori ouviu um novo barulho vindo de outro boxe, as duas interlocutores também, por isso logo mudaram de assunto e se retiraram do banheiro.

Não dava para acreditar que a cretina já estava dando a chantagem como ganha, pensou enquanto saia do banheiro. Ela tinha que tomar alguma atitude, definitivamente. Mas precisava de ajuda.

Assim que colocou o pé de volta ao salão decidiu o que faria. E o faria já. Seguiu a passos largos e decididos por um caminho que jamais fizera durante todos os seus anos de colégio. Sentiu os olhares dos conhecidos sobre si, mas Dori não era de se intimidar com olhares.

Parou ao lado da pessoa mais apropriada para ajuda-la naquele momento. Engoliu o orgulho e a chamou.

-Charlote. – a irmã demorou a levantar os olhos para ela, num misto de surpresa e repudio pela sua ação – Eu preciso falar com você...

Ao ouvir isso a loira se levantou e a seguiu para fora do salão, sem mais palavras.

Na mesa da Grifinória, os passos incomuns de Dori logo chamaram atenção da família.

-O que diabos está acontecendo? – perguntou Alan a irmã gêmea.

-Algo muito sério, com certeza...

-Acham que devemos ir atrás delas? – perguntou Albert que também fora atraído pela cena.

-Não. Deixem as duas... – disse Anna - Seja o que for está servindo para juntar-las pelo visto.

Enquanto tudo voltava ao normal no salão, as duas irmãs Gui Weasley paravam pela primeira vez na vida, frente a frente, para conversarem.

-Muito bem... O que aconteceu de tão sério?

-Quem te disse que é serio?

-Para você ter me procurado, eu tenho certeza que é sim... Alguma coisa está te preocupando, muito, e posso apostar que é algo em relação aos meus primos.

-Nossos primos...

-Que seja. O que foi?

-Antes de mais nada, Charlote, eu... Eu quero deixar bem claro que... Bom... Eu só te procurei por que acho que você é a que a melhor pessoa da família para lhe dar com esse tipo de situação... E por que eu... Eu não sei o que fazer...

-Ta. – a outra fez um aceno com a mão - Fala logo.

-Eu peguei o Segundo e a Bella se beijando...

Charlote permaneceu imóvel. Expressões inalteráveis.

-Pode repetir por favor?

-Eu... Dori Chang Weasley... Vi... Nesse mesmo corredor... o Segundo, também conhecido como Draco Malfoy II... Nosso primo... Beijando a Bella Lílian... Filha do tio Harry... NA-BO-CA... Compreendeu agora?

-Tem certeza disso? - Dori bufou – Desculpa perguntar, mas é algo tão... Irreal... Você tem absoluta certeza que viu isso? Não confundiu as pessoas? Talvez a Bella com algum outro garoto ou o Draquinho com alguma menina...

-Eu tenho absoluta certeza que eram eles dois, Chalrlote, não sou miope. Eram o Segundo e a Bella, sem sombra de dúvida.

-Santo Merlin... – murmurou a loira – Isso é uma catástrofe...

-Catástrofe vai ser se alguém da família descobrir. – ela respirou fundo – Então pensei? Com quem falar? A Daisy ou o JS contariam para os pais deles. Lizzy? Acabaria soltando para o JS. Albert, Alan, Anna... Lúcifer? Eles matariam o Segundo antes dele dizer algo. Loureine nem pensar e Jonathan e Gregori estão ajudando os dois. Eu não tinha outra opção, tive que procurar você por que... – soltou um suspiro – Por que isso não é o pior.

-Tem coisa pior?

-Eles estão sendo chantageados. Aquela amiga da Loureine os descobriu.

-A tal Goyle, não é... Eu sei de quem se trata... O que ela quer?

-O que não... Quem: Lúcifer.

Charlote soltou uma enorme gargalhada, como nunca fizera na frente da irmã. Dori sempre achou que ela não ria.

-Ela não tem noção de ridículo não?

-Não, já está até espalhando que ele está caidinho por ela, pode um negocio desses?

-Ridícula... – disse a loira quase cuspindo, fazendo Dori lembrar das vezes que a irmã tinha se referido a ela própria daquela forma – Certo, um problema de cada vez. Primeiro nós anulamos a chantagista. Depois decidimos o que fazer com os pombinhos... O que acha?

-Perfeito. – respondeu Dori animada. Então, houve um silencio constrangedor entre as duas.

A oriental levou as mãos a cintura e molhou os lábios, sem imaginar que Charlote a conhecia o suficiente para saber que a irmã estava fazendo um grande esforço para falar o que se seguiria.

-Acho que isso é uma trégua então.

A loira cruzou os braços.

-Sim, é uma trégua... Que vai durar muito mais se você se manter longe do JS.

-Eu digo o mesmo. Pelo bem dos nossos primos... Acho que vale a pena.

-Com certeza vale. Então, fica combinado assim, nada de flertes com o Potter até resolvermos isso. Depois voltamos a disputá-lo normalmente. Combinado?

-Super combinado!

* * *

**PRIMEIRA RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

GENTE AMEIIIIIII VCS TEREM MANDADO REVIEWS!!!!!

* * *

**Gryffindor's Phantom** - Diferente... mas engraçado, tá é tal confusão essa família hem??  
Pff posta depressa...

_Certo, certo... eu ia demorar mais pra postar por que , na verdade, essa fic está participando de um challenge, e, como ainda não saiu o resultado, não era nem pra eu te-la postado ainda... Mas acredito que até o fim dessa semana já terá saído o resultado, ai poderei posta-la até o fim..._

**Dama mary potter** - mtu lgl! acabei de descobrir a fic e, pode ter certeza, vou acompanha-la!  
jinhus

_Que bom Dana! Fico feliz, espero que comente todos os capítulos, amoooo cometários._

**Sophia D. -** Oie.. tinha vindo aqui mais cedo dar uma lidinha mas meu pc tava d xico e nao kis abrir essa budega velha!  
mas e ai xuxu?! blz(isso me lembra a tonks!)? heaiuehaiuehiuhe  
naum posso negar q sua fic eh um tikinho maluka, mas c qr saber? amei!! me surpreendeu mesmo!! ehaiueaiueh  
tah certo q tirando o Lucifer, a Lizzy, o JS(combinaçao mais estranha para um nomee), O Segundo(amei isso!! mt espirituoso!) e o Procion(acho q eh assim q escreve), nao sei direito quem eh quem, mas juro q d todos os que eu mais gostei são os filhos do fred(?) com a Angelina! achei q eles ficaram uma linda composição!!  
E vc é maluca, soh nessa sua cabecinha para fazer alguém ser mais maluco q o potter e ter uma filha com aquela vaca velha da cho! torce o nariz  
mas assim mesmo falando essas cosias tb amei tudo isso na sua fic, achei q tah mt fodastica, e tinha q ser neh! uma potter e um malfoy! ha! e eu acho sinceramente q o lucifer(se eles naum fossem bruxos e nao pegasse nada esse negocio d lucifer pq lucifer non existiu eu ia dizer q a gina tah ficando maluca)  
achei mt maldade sua naum dar um ruivinho para a gina e o draco, e falando em draco cade ele!?!! heim heim?? cutuca se ele não aparecer eu não fico feliz! ehaiuehaiuehauieah  
bom você fez uma verdadeira lambança com esses nomes, não gostei mt d alguns, mas sei como deve ter sido difícil pensar em algo para todo esse batalhaum! huehauiehahe  
quero soh ver o q esse povo vai aprontar em hoggie, acho q essa dori vai fazer alguma coisa com a goyle aquela outra vaca gorda! (Espero q nenhum dos personagens q eu esteja insultando sejam seus preferidos, sei como eh terrivel ver alguem odiar as pessoas q a gente gosta!)  
bom vou ficando por aqui pq jah nem sei mais o q escrever, espero q vc responda minha review para eu ficar felizinha!! ehauieauiehe... e nao demore a postar viu! q c naum eu fico triste!! eaiuehaiuehueh  
beijokas! cuide-se bem!  
ps: add favorite stories list

_Minha nossssssaaaaaa que comentário enorme é esse!!!!!!!!!!! AMEI!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA_

_Bom, a idéia da fic eu já tinha na cabeça faz tempo... mas aproveitei um challenge para resolver escreve-la finalmente! Vc lembra exatamente dos principais, isso é bom... Mas acho que até o fim da fic já pegou o nome de todo mundo._

_Vai haver mais surpreses em questão de shippers! Me aguarde!!!! E, quanto a dar um ruivo a Gina e ao Draco, se la, acho que o Draco já deve encher o saco do Lúcifer o suficiente por ele não ser da Sonserina, imagina se o coitado ainda nasce ruivo???? Ai que ia ser deserdado mesmo (não que ele se importe, claro) Pensei em colocar o segundo ruivo, mas ai ta não ia virar o fato dele querer se espelhar no pai já iria por água a baixo logo no nascimento... Ainda tinha a Loureine, mas ela pintaria o cabelo de loiro na primeira oportunidade hahahahahahahahha_

_Qt ao seu comentário sobre alguém dormir com a Cho, concordo em genero numero e grau... Mas, como tb odeio a Fleur, achei por bem ela ser corna! Ainda mais ter sido traída justo com aquela japa sem graça!!!! Hahahahah Pelo menos a cria do Gui com a Cho saiu mais Gui que Ch.o... A Dori realmente vai acabar pulando no pescço da tal Goyle pra proteger os primos, isso se ninguém fizer algo antes dela, claro... risos... mistérrriiiooo... hahahahahahhaha_

_Lúcifer foi o primeiro nome que escolhi... Minha amiga tb disse q era sacanagem com o menino, sabe, mas, se vc for pelo significado e a história do nome, entenderá o motivo. Lúcifer quer dizer Luz, e era o nome do anjo mais poderoso de Deus, q caiu por se achar tão poderoso a ponto de enfrentar Deus. Certo... Pos bem, foi a escolha dele... a Minha idéia com o Lúcifer é exatamente alguém que tenha todas as possibilidades para ter escolhas erradas na vida, como Lúcifer teve, e, mesmo assim não fazê-lo. Ele é um bom menino ao final das contas, mesmo tendo sido criado para ser esnobe como os irmãos... Bom, é um pouco mais complicado que isso, mas é por ai a ideia._

_JS e Bella Lílian ficaram podres, eu si! Risos, mas não poderia deixar de homenagear os avós da peças, podia???_

_Qt a gostar dos mesmos personagens que eu, há... tem mais gente que eu detesto na fic, mas acho que vc ainda não a conheceu hahahahahahahahahahahahha Mas fique a vontade para ir com a cara de quem quiser... e me dizer é claro._

_BJs e obrigada pelo poste!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Música para poucos ouvidos

**Capítulo VIII**

**Música para poucos ouvidos**

Biblioteca, domingo à tarde...

-O que faz aqui, prima?

Lizzy levantou a cabeça para encarar os olhos verdes de Charllote. Ela era tão linda, puxara a mãe em quase todos os aspectos, ou todos, por que Lizzy nunca conseguiu identificar uma característica do seu tio Gui na prima. Tanto que se quer foi para a Grifinória.

Quando Lotte foi selecionada para a Corvinal, a família Weasley bem que tentou disfarçar a decepção, mas não conseguiu. Afinal, a geração anterior - e a anterior a anterior - havia sido toda de grifinórios.

Um ano antes, a entrada de Lúcifer para a Grifinória, que não era esperada, tinha sido comemorada efusivamente. Os tios passaram um bom tempo sacaneando Malfoy por ter seu primogênito na casa do leão. Weasley na Grifinória era uma tradição que eles queriam continuar... Perpetuar... Mas Charlotte acabou com o sonho dos mais velhos.

E quando Daisy foi selecionada para Lufa-lufa, a noticia foi recebida de forma mais amena, até por que, qualquer coisa era melhor que a entrada de Loureine e, posteriormente, de Draco II para a Sonserina. O resto da família tinha esperanças que nenhum descendente de Weasley fosse parar por aquelas bandas. Mas também não dava pra dizer que os caçulas dos Malfoy terem ido para a casa das cobras, tivesse sido uma surpresa pára alguém.

-Revisando a matéria da semana. – respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso cansado – Não quero deixar nada acumular esse ano.

-Faz bem... – olhou em volta - Sabe do Lucifer?

-Treinando com a banda, talvez. – disse, voltando a encarar o livro que lia – Não sei os horários dele.

-Hum... – fez a outra com seu eterno ar superir, sem provavelmente perceber que a ruiva ficara chateada – Certo então, falo com ele depois...

Lizzy continuou a ler o livro para fingir que não havia se importado com o ocorrido. Gostava de Charlotte, era uma prima querida, mas ela tinha umas manias que enchiam o saco. Duas em especial: futilidade e interesse excessivo nos passos de Lúcifer e JS. Do segundo ela até não se importava de dar informações, mas quando as perguntas eram sobre Lúcifer, tinha que se segurar para não demonstrar que o sangue fervia.

Seus pensamentos acabaram tomando outro rumo quando os melhores amigos entraram na biblioteca também. Aquilo sim era uma surpresa. Era extremamente difícil leva-los ali em um dia comum de aula, mas em um domingo era praticamente impossível.

Sorriu satisfeita assumindo para si mesma que, finalmente, eles haviam lhe dado razão e se propuseram a estudar mais naquele ano. JS sentou ao seu lado enquanto o outro conversava com a bibliotecária para, em seguida, buscar um livro na prateleira.

As suposições de Lizzy sobre estudo logo foram aniquiladas quando Procion - que nesse dia tinha o cabelo cor púrpura - chegou à mesa e abriu um enorme livro a frente do outro.

-Aqui! Eu disse que existia!

Ela levantou os olhos curiosa e pode ler logo no cabeçalho da página "_poção da invisibilidade"_.

-O que vocês querem com isso?

-O que dois caras de 16 anos querem com uma poção de invisibilidade, Lizzy? – perguntou JS, fingindo impaciência.

-Vocês não estão pensando heim...

-Visitar os vestiários femininos??? Sim, Lizzy querida, estamos sim... – disse Procion com o maior sorriso cínico que conseguiu expor.

Por mais que soubesse que a reação da amiga aquela informação fosse ser ruim, ele simplesmente não resistira a curiosidade de ver o escândalo que ela ia fazer.

-Isso aqui é complicado, Procion. – disse JS avaliando o preparo da poção - Ainda não entendi por que não podemos usar o feitiço da Desilusão. Ou a capa da invisibilidade do papai... É mais pratico.

-E rastreável... O feitiço da desilusão é uma magia para enganar trouxas, não bruxos, esqueceu? Meu pai descobriria em dois tempos... A capa é boa, mas podemos ser facilmente pegos caso alguém esbarre na gente... Já isso aqui, ninguém vai conseguir nos ver, nem sentir... Mesmo que esbarre em nós...

-Vocês dois não estão pensando realmente em fazer isso, estão? – chiou a outra sem que eles lhe dessem atenção, porem.

-Duas semanas para ficar pronto... É muito tempo.

-Você levou 16 anos para ter a chance de vê-la sem roupa... Qual o problema de esperar mais duas semanas?

-Peraí! De quem vocês estão falando?

O tom de voz era mais sério e agudo. Eles resolveram prestar atenção dessa vez.

-Er... De ninguém...

-Que vestiário estão pensando em invadir?

-Ah... Bom... – Procion não estava certo se deveria entrar "_naquele detalhe"_ com a Lizzy, procurou o apoio do amigo com os olhos, mas JS estava achando o mofo que se formava nas folhas do livro mais interessante – Eu votei pelo da Sonserina. – acabou dizendo – Mas o JS não aprovou a idéia.

-O que eu ia querer ver naquele vestiário?

-A Loureine, por exemplo...

-A Malfoy? Por Merlin, aquilo é branca demais!

-Gostaria de lembrar aos dois que, embora seja uma Malfoy ela também é minha prima!

Silencio.

-Então, se não é o da Sonserina, qual é?

Nenhum deles se atrevia a falar. Elizabeth já imaginava o porque.

-Estão pensando em invadir o vestiário da Corvinal. – concluiu, com as maças do rosto já se aproximando da cor dos cabelos.

Como JS continuava a fingir que lia o livro, incapaz de encara-la, foi Procion quem acabou confirmando com a cabeça.

-É para ver a Charlotte, não é?! – gritou, chamando a atenção de todos na biblioteca para si, por sorte era domingo e não havia quase ninguém lá.

-Lizzy querida... – Procion sempre começava a frase assim quando queria explicar-lhe algo obvio – Ela é a garota mais gata de Hogwarts, caramba! Se for pra termos esse trabalhão todo, que seja para pegar o melhor prêmio!

-Ela é MINHA prima! – rugiu.

-Lizzy, desculpa, mas você tem primas em TODOS os vestiários do colégio, sabe... Não deu pra nós levarmos esse ponto em consideração.

Ela cruzou os braços, e disse, nua voz debochada.

-Ah é... Então pro que não invadem o da Lufa-lufa, ou o da Grifinoria?

-Por que eu tenho IRMÃES nos dois. – concluiu JS.

-Além do mais, o que a gente ia ver lá? Por Merlin! – reclamou Procion achando a discussão toda muito idiota... "_Invadir o vestiário da Lufa-lufa quando se tem uma Deusa no da Corvinal? Que coisa mais besta pra se fazer."_

Lizzy bateu fortemente o livro que lia, colocou-o em baixo do braço e deu as costas para os dois.

-Ei! Peraí! – chiou Procion, ao ver que Lizzy ia embora – Nós vamos precisar de você.

Ela o encarou com um misto de fúria e descrença no olhar.

-Você é muito cara de pau, Procion! Será que ainda não entendeu que eu não vou ajuda-los a fazer isso, seu cretino?!

-Mas só você pode conseguir as folhas de mandrágora que precisamos, Lizzy. – ele usou seu melhor tom de manha.

Lizzy cruzou os braços e sorriu triunfante.

-Então acho que não vai haver excursão a nenhum vestiário esse ano... – dizendo isso se virou e foi embora, deixando os dois amigos para trás.

-Droga! E agora?

-Agora é esperar a raiva dela passar e tentar de novo... – sorriu Potter – Você sempre consegue convence-la no final, esqueceu?

Primeiro dia:

-Procion, me passa o suco, por favor?

-Claro Lizzy querida... Me passa umas folhinhas de mandrágora?

-Da isso aqui!

Segundo dia:

-Não!

-Mas Lizzy...

-Já disse que não!

-O que custa?

-Vai custar os seus dentes se continuar a me encher, Procion!

Terceira dia:

-Você vai continuar sem falar com a gente?

-Você vai continuar a me pentelhar para ajudar vocês?

-Sim.

-Então, sim também...

Quarto dia:

-Lizzy querida...

-Não, Procion!

-Bom dia pra você também.

-O que está acontecendo, heim? – perguntou Lúcifer ao ver a ruiva saindo de perto do metamorpho.

-Ah... Nada demais... É que eu preciso de umas folhas de mandrágora e a Lizzy não que pegar pra mim... To tentando vence-la pelo cansaço...

-Pra que? Eu posso arrumar folhas de mandrágora para você. – disse o loiro colocando as mãos no bolso e sorrindo displicentemente.

Procion arregalou os olhos, lembrando que Malfoy também era aluno de confiança da professora de herbologia. Assim como Lizzy.

-Claro! Você pode! É verdade... – bateu com a mão na testa – Como eu pude esquecer de você?

-Sem empolgação, metamorpho. Não vai pensando que vou te arrumar as folhas assim... Pode ir dizendo o que pretende com elas...

Ah! Não se preocupe... Tenho certeza que você vai adorar a idéia! ... Bom... Eu acho...

* * *

-E... Finalmente... Dois pratos de bateria.

-Confere.

Albert e Lúcifer acabavam de conferir e guardar todos os instrumentos que precisariam levar para Hogsmead, onde a Leões de Hogwarts se apresentaria em poucas horas.

O ruivo fechou o malão com os instrumentos musicais que havia dobrado, como se fossem roupas, para poder transportar melhor. Jogou-o nas costas, sem parecer perceber o peso real do objeto enorme e encarou o primo Malfoy.

– Podemos ir.

Desceram as escadas em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda, os demais componentes do grupo já os esperavam na saída do colégio.

-Então? E a Creevey? Não tem mais volta mesmo?

-Nem pensar, Albert.

-Que bom... Eu acho aquela garota meio _tantan_, com aquelas mudanças de humor exageradas, você nunca sabe que reação esperar dela... Sei lá...

-É, isso foi um dos motivos que eu terminei com ela sabe, mas o principal foi que a gente não tem nada haver.

-Sei, e você levou dois anos para perceber isso... Qual é_, Leite com Sucrilhos_... Você ta é afim de outra.

O loiro sorriu de lado, não pela lembrança do apelido de infância que ganhara graças a pele muito branca e as sardas em excesso que tinha nas costas. Mas sim pela percepção do primo.

-Estou é?

-Eu te conheço, Lúcifer. Você não da ponto sem nó.

-Lógico, eu ainda sou um Malfoy...

-Sim, sim, não precisa ficar me lembrando disso... Mas o que eu quero dizer é que: você não é de ficar sozinho, não teria terminado se já não estivesse com alguém.

-Digamos que eu percebi que não vou conseguir quem eu realmente quero estando com outra.

-Ah! Finalmente se tocou do óbvio! Isso é bom.

-É... Andei conversando com a Charlote.

-Então, isso quer dizer que vai investir?

-Sim vou. Só não sei como ainda...

Os dois, baterista e baixista, seguiram para o vilarejo visinho juntamente com os demais componentes do grupo, Alan tocava a guitarra de base, Procion fazia os solos enquanto JS era o vocalista. Costumavam acordar mais cedo que os demais naqueles domingos, para terem tempo de arrumarem tudo para as apresentações que realizavam durante todo o dia no Três Vassouras, mas não reclamavam. Os garotos da _Leões de Hogwarts_ adoravam tocar e aqueles dias em que se apresentavam em Hogsmead eram os mais esperados do ano.

Antes da apresentação começar o local já estava cheio. Dentre os diversos alunos que iam ao Três Vassouras só para ouvi-los, podia-se identificar facilmente todos os Weasley. Naquele dia em especial, Black Jr. também prestigiava o evento, claro, sentado juntamente à sobrinha Bella e as demais garotas da família, que o chamavam de tio, mesmo ele não tendo nada do sangue delas.

-Então tio, até agora você não me disse o que veio fazer em Hogwarts? – perguntou Bella Lílian abraçada a ele, enquanto esperavam o começo da musica.

-Estou refazendo alguns exames, eu reprovei na época de colégio... – gracejou ele.

-Conta outra tio Júnior. – disse Daisy ao lado deles – Todo mundo sabe que você era CDF.

-Shiiii, fale baixo, quer acabar com a minha fama de mal é?

O grupo continuou a conversar animadamente. Ele girou a cabeça discretamente, procurando Dori com o olhar. Sabia que havia sido grosso com a mocinha, mas lembrar das implicâncias de anos atrás fora mais forte do que ele. Queria pedir desculpas, ou pelo menos, fazer algo para que ela se esquecesse o ocorrido.

-Cadê sua prima, Lizzy? – acabou perguntando quando não a encontrou.

-Não sei onde está a Charlote, tio Junior. – respondeu ela, parecendo contrariada.

-Eu não estava perguntando da Charlote... – isso sim pareceu surpreender a garota – To falando daquela outra... A japa.

-Dori?

-É! Isso... É esse o nome dela... Não lembrava... – e não lembrava mesmo, afinal sempre a chamara de japa chatinha, para que nomes – Sabe dela?

Lizzy também correu os olhos ao redor.

-Não... Mas ela já deve estar chegando. A Dori não perde uma apresentação dos meninos.

Mas o show começou e a japonesa não aparecera. Em compensação Bella Lílian desaparecera, e ninguém percebeu, nem mesmo o jovem Auror.

Ela se esgueirou para o lado mais escuro do estabelecimento, do lado esquerdo do palco já que a movimentação toda era pelo direito.

-Finalmente Lílian! Por que demorou tanto?

-Meu tio está ai, Draco. Tive que esperar o show começar para sair sem ele notar.

Ele fez bico. Também pudera, não estava acostumado a esperar e sim a ser esperado. Ela achou graça, vê-lo bravo sempre lhe causava acessos de risos. Ainda contrariado ele a puxou pelo braço para que saíssem logo dali.

-Onde estamos indo?

-Para um lugar mais discreto. – falou ele – Aquela idiota me deu um prazo para cumprirmos o acordo.

-Prazo? Até quando?

-Até hoje... – resmungou o rapaz – Ela quer que o Lúcifer a peça em namoro hoje, e não preciso nem dizer que ele não vai fazer isso, preciso?

-Então, o que nós faremos?

-Tava pensando em acabar com ela, ou algo parecido, mas...

Ele engoliu as últimas palavras e parou de andar repentinamente a fazendo trombar nele. Bella ia reclamar, mas ao ver a mesma cena que ele engoliu todo e qualquer desaforo que viera em sua mente.

A alguns metros a frente deles haviam duas meninas caídas no chão, sendo uma delas envolta numa poça do próprio sangue.

Alguém que havia se tornado bastante próximo dos dois, sem que eles quisessem: Ludmila Goyle.

* * *

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS

* * *

_Aha!!!! agora o bicho começou a pegar!!!!!!! Quero ver as apostas!!!!!!!!!_

**Laura Bottin Piovesan** - Adorei a fic! Muito divertida a idéia de fazer com o filhos de Harry e cia.  
Eu quero o Lucifer pra mim! Ele é lindo, charmoso e um rapaz respeitável!(de onde eu tirei essa historia de respeitável?) Me diz por favor que tu não vai por o Sirius Perfeito Maravilhoso TDB Sexy Etc Black Jr. com a Dori! Sério ele merece coisa melhor! Ela fica se matando com a irmão por causa do JS! Poe alguém decente pra ele! Só uma duvida, o Segundo e a Bella tem quantos anos? E os gêmeos?

_Cara, coitada da Dori, ela é gente boa, puxou o pai não a Cho Chata!!!! E as brigas dela com a Charlote não são exatamente por conta do JS, ele é só uma desculpa, mas agora que andam as boas nem lembram que ele existe não é... Até por que fica difícil lembrar do JS qd o Jr ta por perto hahahahahahahahaahhaah _

_O Segudo, a Bella, Jonathan e Greg tem 14 anos, todos eles... são os mais novos do grupo. _

_E pra ficar com o Lúcifer vc vai ter que enfrentar muita coisa viu... mas não vou contar pq se não perde a graça hahahahahahahahhah _

_Brigada pela review! _

**Gryffindor's Phantom** - Semp mt fix, lol. Posta... :P

_Postada!!!!!! _

**Sophia D.**** -** Oie.. cá estou eu de volta!! uhu! Hiuaheaiuheaiuhe bom pra começar falar da sua resposta gigante para meu review gigante!  
sabe q eu nem sei o q eh um challenge? tipo pelo q eu entendo eh meio q um concurso, mas naum sei como funfa e nem onde posso achar um! Heiauheaiuheauieh

_Vou responder a sua aos pedaços Sophia, se não me perco.. risos... _

_Challenge é uma disputa de fics, o proponente dita o tema e as obrigatoriedades, a gente desenvolve a fic e inscreve, é legal pq conseguimos produzir muitas coisas boas para esses torneios. _

_Essa fic por exemplo foi inscrita no I challenge de filhos de personagens, onde o tema principal era criar PO que fossem filhos dos nosso queridos integrantes de HP. As fics inscritas são todas muito boas, eu me diverti muito lendo-se, mas o resultado ainda não saiu. _

_Geralmente os Challenge são promovidos nos fóruns, o mais conhecido acho que é o d fórum do 3V (Aliansa 3 vassouras – www . alianca3vassouras . com ) lá tem o link para o fórum.  
_  
entaum qr dizer q vc vai continuar me surpreendendo nos shippers?? ahh isso eh mt bom! eu gosto msm! mas naum consigo imaginar q malukices c vai fazer tirando o quase obvio q eh juntar o lucifer e a lizzy! Ehiauehiauheuie

_Lúcifer e Lizzy!!!!! Sim!!!!!!!!! Eu sempre imaginei a cara do Ron quando uma coisa assim acontecesse hahahahahahahahhha _

eiuahuehauieh.. nda contra a cho sabe, mas eh q ela eh taum sem graça e olha q gosto d japa, mas essa eh taum sem graça taum estupida, fica falando do cedrico e talz uma mula! eiauheaiueh

_eu odeio ela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mas a Dori é mais o pai, não preocupa! _

sabe o q mais adorei nessa resposta do teu review?? a explicação d pq cada filho da gina com o draco eh assim! heauiehaiuea.. gostei mt da explicação do nome lucifer e fiquei curiosa para saber o q vc vai fazer com esse garotinho!!

_Não posso dizer o que vou fazer com ele, só posso dizer que o Lucifer é meu preferido entre os rapazes, ele e o Prócion, é claro! Eu amo o Procion._

entaum qr dizer q o segundo se espelha no papai!?! hmm.. olha o pai dele eh um tesaunzinho, mas acho q com um potter ele naum ficaria nunca! eiuaheiauheae, mas tah valendo! acho q ele eh meu preferido! naum sei pq, mas gosto da ideia do nome segundo realmente mt boa!! e sobre a loureine amei seu coment sobre q ela ia pintar o cabelo na primeira oportunidade! ehaiuehaiueah.. mt foda! mas poww cade o draco q naum apareceu ainda xuxu!?! isso eh maldade d mais comigo! iauehaiueh.. e o potter tb! cade?

_Ah, o Segundo se espelha no pai, mas ainda é filho da Gina tb ne... E a Gina tem queda pelo cicatriz, todo mundo sabe hahahhahahahhha, acho a Loureine a mais parecida com o Draco em questão de personalidade, o fato é que, mesmo assim eles tem muito de weasley, são teimosos!!!! risos  
_  
agora falando sobre esse cap totalmente fofo! eahiuehaiueahe.. com tanta gente pra dori pedir ajuda foi pedir justo pra charlote? eiuaheuiahe eh o fim dos tempos!! naum eh possivel e ainda por cima elas deram uma tregua!! ahh me arrisco a dizer q a dori vai começar a gostar do black jr.? sera q eu acertei?! ehauiehauieh..  
amei ele no cap anterior! mt foda ele todo revoltado com o sirius! ehaiuehaiue e depois todo feliz falando sobre o q fez com os carinhas lah..

_As irmãs Gui Wealeu tinham que se entender uma hora na é.. e, realmente, apesar da família enorme, ela não tinha muitas opções. _

_O Jr é fofo não é... ai ai ai... Tudo de bom... Tudo de Black... Tudo de Sirius... eu não ia conseguir escrever algo sem um Sirius afinal._

tava pensando agora, msmo depois q o pottinho salvo o mundo ainda tme comensais?? curiosa

_Ah sim, isso é uma boa pergunta! Não são comensais, são remanescente dos comensais, pessoas que eram comensais e que apoiavam a idéia do Voldemort e que, de vez enquanto tentam criar um tumulto... Mas nada serio... _

ah e sobre essa creevey q guria mais sem nexo! credoo!! pqp! sem noça ela viu! mereceu msm o q ele falou!

_Hahahahahaahahahahhhahhhah resumiu bem a pessoa... ela é uma mala sem alça mesmo._

tb adorei vc falando da mae da bella! hiuehaiueaheuihe.. mt foda! falando em bella o nome dela eh esse por causa da belatriz? acho q naum tem nda a ver neh? huiehaiuehui...

_Sim, é por causa da Bellatrix sim!!!!!!! A Mira (mãe das crianças) é filha dela e do Sirius e o Sirius Jr tb, mas ele nasceu bem depois dela... (ela teria a idade da Gina, o irmão tem uns 25 na época da fic). Sendo assim o nome da Bella é Bellatrix Lílian, e o do JS James Sirius, em homenagem aos avó. _

bom lindona.. vou indo, tenho mais fics para visitar! ehaiuehaiueh  
espero q tu atualize em breve e qndo puder venho dar uma conferida nas outras fics!  
beijokas se cuida!

_Brigada pelas review enorme, eu adoro responde-la. bjs _

**Dama mary potter** - olha eu dnovo! amei o cap! viu, to comentando, e nao se preocupe, tentarei comentar a cada cap novo! add vc em tudo:Add author to my Author Alert list,Add author to my Favorite Authors list,Add story to my Favorite Stories list, Add story to my Story Alert list, viu?  
agora eu so tenhu uma coisa pra pedir: ATUALIZA O MAIS RAPIDO O POSSIVEL! JINHUS

_Brigada Dama! Ta atualizado ok!!!!! Espero que goste desse tb... bjs _


	9. Cúmplices, comparsas e outras definições

**Capítulo IX**

**Cúmplices, comparsas e outras definições**

-Relatório.

-Uma garota morta, Ludmila Goyle. Outra em choque na ala hospitalar, desmaiou ao ver o corpo, provavelmente.

-Quem as encontrou?

-Malfoy II e Bella Lílian.

-Quem?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, pai. Sua neta e o filho do Malfoy encontraram o corpo, juntos... – o pai deu um bufar irritado que fez algumas das fagulhas ao redor de sua boca espirrarem para fora da lareira – Também não gostei nada disso. Eu tomei o depoimento dos dois, ao que parecem estavam discutindo, como sempre fazem e tropeçaram na garota desmaiada.

-E a garota morta? O que aconteceu? Avada Kedrava?

-Não, ela foi degolada... Alguém cortou sua jugular de uma ponta a outra.

-Não parece serviço de comensais. Nem de bruxo... Nunca vi nada igual no nosso mundo.

-Bom, a garota assassinada era filha de um antigo comensal, eles podem estar envolvidos, sim... – ponderou o jovem.

-Vou mandar Aurores a Azkaban para dar a notícia e interrogar o velho Goyle. Talvez descobrimos algo.

-Certo pai, qualquer informação é bem vinda...Não tenho nenhuma pista do que pode ter acontecido ainda. Só sei que eu tenho que descobrir logo. Segundo a Lovegood vão haver várias mortes, caso eu não descubra o assassino logo.

- Vou te mandar reforços agora!

-Não... melhor não... Se mandar mais gente vai afugentar o cara... Eu, pelo visto, não meto medo nele... Vamos trabalhar em conjunto, mas sem alardes.

O pai parecia ponderar a situação.

-Ok, como você preferir. Onde está o Remo?

Júnior olhou pela janela, mais adiante pode ver a cerimônia onde o corpo da garota seria cremado e colocado em um rico pote de ouro, para ser enviado aos pais, que não compareceram a cerimônia.

-No enterro.

O pai trocou mais algumas palavras com ele e se despediu.

Após a lareira apagar-se Junior se aproximou da janela para contemplar a cerimônia com mais calma. Pode ver as expressões das crianças, tentou avalia-las a distancia, procurando algo estranho, logo sua visão foi atraída pela imagem da jovem Malfoy, séria e sóbria.

Pelos depoimentos que tomara elas eram amigas próximas, deveria esperar um pouco mais de emoção dela, não? Se bem que estava falando de uma Malfoy, uma Malfoy com pitadas de sangue Weasley, mas ainda sim uma Malfoy.

Em seguida, outra imagem lhe chamou a atenção, algo menos relevante ao crime, mas não menos importante.

Sorriu de lado ao se dar conta do motivo do próprio interesse. Pena não ter tempo para se dedicar mais aquilo.

* * *

Lizzy abriu os olhos naquela manhã fria de novembro com praticamente todas as garotas do quarto sorrindo para ela. Por um momento chegou a pensar que havia acontecido outro assassinato. Mas logo se deu conta que as feições estavam alegres demais para se tratar de uma notícia ruim.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou sonolenta.

Anna lhe esticou um lindo buquê de flores, rosas de cor salmão, suas preferidas.

-Deixaram para você na porta do dormitório...

-Pra mim? - coçou os olhos confusa – Como sabem que é para mim?

-Ta escrito no cartão... – disse Dori, fazendo um sonoro "dãã" antes de completar – É do Procion.

Sem muita paciência abriu o envelope e se pois a ler, já esperando uma nova tentativa de persuasão para que ela ajudasse naquele plano imbecil.

"_Querida amiga,_

_Como sei que não vai me deixar falar, caso eu tente, resolvi usar uma outra tática para dizer-lhe o quanto sinto sua falta..."_

Tinha que admitir, Procion sabia ser uma graça quando queria.

"_...Sei que sou teimoso e você sabe disso melhor ainda. Mas eu quero que saiba que a sua amizade é mais importante do que qualquer passeiozinho ecológico que eu queira fazer..."_

Ela riu, achando graça da denominação que ele dera para uma visita ao vestiário feminino.

"_O que eu quero dizer é: Será que da pra você voltar a falar direito com a gente?_

_Eu não agüento o mau humor do JS sozinho... E pior! As implicâncias do Lúcifer que pega no nosso pé já que não tem você por perto para implicar... Ele fica um porre, sabia?."_

Se sabia? Claro que ela sabia... A exatos 16 anos, três meses e nove dias ela sabia que só viera ao mundo para ter a vida infernizada pelo primo Malfoy.

"_Além disso estou muito preocupado com você andando sozinha por esses corredores sem os seus amigos fortes e másculos por perto para te defender."_

Ela teve que soltar uma gargalhada ao lembrar do primeiro ano, quando os dois só faltaram desmaiar e ela teve que dar conta sozinha dos diabretes que se soltaram na aula de animais mágico.

"_Prometo que não toco mais na palavra mandrágoras com você, juro._

_Bom, como eu sei que você vai me perdoar e voltar a falar comigo depois dessas flores, estarei te esperando no salão para descermos pro café._

_Beijos_

_Do seu amigo mais gato, inteligente, charmoso, gostoso... e modesto._

_Procion Tonks Lupin"_

Ela pulou da cama animada, ao som dos risos das primas. Em minutos depois já estava abraçando o amigo ao pé da escada.

-Acertei a cor das rodas?

-Sim, acertou... Mas esse cabelo laranja de hoje não ficou legal...

-Ah, mas é o meu preferido, você sabe. – ele levantou os olhos como se conseguisse enxergar algo a cima da testa – Tudo bem, hoje você pode escolher...

-Que tal da cor natural?

-Ah Lizzy! É tão sem graça!

-Não é sem graça, Procion. Você fica lindo.

Muito a contragosto o rapaz deixou que o cabelo tomasse o tom escuro que tinha. O motivo de Prócio detestar a cor original era simples: ela não chamava tanta atenção como as cores berrantes que todos já haviam se acostumado a ver. Tanto que alguns nem o reconheciam.

-Sentiu minha falta mesmo? – perguntou ela assim que ele parou de reclamar do último que o ignorara no corredor.

-Claro que não! Mas estava ficando chato já. Onde já se viu? Minha melhor amiga sem falar comigo, pega mal para a minha fama de simpático. – ela riu, depois a expressão do amigo ficou um pouco séria – Na verdade eu estava preocupado. Não gosto de ficar longe de você com essas coisas acontecendo.

-Fique tranqüilo, tio Junior está no caso, lembra?

Eles seguiram para o café da manhã, falando besteiras e rindo. Mas sua expressão mudou da água para o vinho quando viu Lúcifer e Charlote conversando próxima a mesa da Grifinória "_Por que eles tem que se dar tão bem?"_

-Então o primeiro jogo é no mês que vem? – ouviu a prima falar quando ela e Procion se aproximaram. Lúcifer concordou em silencio – Legal, vou fazer questão de assistir.

A loira deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

-Tenho que ir agora, gente, tchau para vocês...

A loira se afastou balançando os cabelos e levando os olhares dos rapazes, como de costume. Só depois que ela desapareceu pela porta Lizzy percebeu que o Lúcifer a encarava.

-Que bom te ver de novo, sumida. – ela corou - Os meninos me contaram que você estava brava com eles e me pediram ajuda. Gostou das flores?

-Claro, o Procion acertou até a minha cor preferida de rosas.

-Quem disse que foi ele quem acertou?

Ela olhou incrédula para o amigo.

-Ah... Desculpe Lizzy, mas são tantas para eu guardar as preferências – ela deu-lhe um tapa doido no ombro – Ei! Calma! O Lúcifer sabe tudo porque ele anota... Eu não tenho culpa.

-Não preciso anotar as preferências de gente que conheço há anos, Procion, ainda mais as da Lizzy que conheço desde que nasci.

-Cada o JS? – perguntou Lizzy, disfarçando não ter corado.

-Conversando com o Black. – respondeu o primo – Bom, tenho que ir. – ele beijou-lhe a testa fazendo as pernas dela bambearem – Nos vemos no almoço. Tenho uma coisa pra fazer agora.

Ela acompanhou os passos dele e fez cara feia ao perceber que Lúcifer se aproximara de Creevey.

-Ele esta preocupado com ela?

-Ah?

-O Lúcifer está preocupado com ela. – repetiu Procion – Por isso foi lá.

-Preocupado com o que?

-Aloouuuu... – revirou os olhos – Foi ela quem achou um corpo no meio de uma poça de sangue, esqueceu...

-Ah sim, o da Ludmila Goyle.

-Deve estar abalada. E você se lembra como ela é cheia de não me toques...

Lizzy tentou não transparecer o mau humor com a noticia.

-Sei, "_não me toques"_ muito convenientes... Sempre o fazendo voltar para ela. – olhou para o próprio parto que já estava servido com guloseimas matinais – Quer saber, perdi a fome. – levantou irritada – Vou dar uma volta antes da primeira aula.

* * *

JS entrou na sala e encontrou o tio envolto em papeis, absorto nas informações que lia.

-Mandou me chamar, tio?

-Sim, JS, entre... – ele levantou os olhos e fez sinal para que o sobrinho se sentasse – Como estão as coisas?

-Bem... Mas tenho certeza que não me chamou a essa hora da manhã para perguntar como estou, não é? Pode ir direto ao assunto tio, é sobre o assassinato?

-Não exatamente. Na verdade eu queria saber se a Lilianha ta namorando.

-Que Lilinha?

-Sua irmão, JS... Por acaso eu chamo mais alguém assim?

Logicamente que JS achou a pergunta estranha, mesmo assim levou a questão na brincadeira.

-Com aquele gênio? Duvido muito. Quem ia agüentar ela. – e riu.

-O que tem isso demais, a minha mãe e a sua também tem gênios péssimos e são muito bem casadas.

-É diferente, meu pai e o vovô são loucos varridos.

-E apaixonados. – completou Junior – Acho que esse é o problema deles na verdade.

-É... deve ser.

-Mas... o que eu estava me perguntando é se há algum louco varrido como eles por perto da Lilinha?

-Por Merlin, tio! Ela só tem 14 anos. – ele estava começando a ficar irritado com o assunto.

-Você começou aos doze, que me lembre...– Junior estava achando graça, não imaginava que a reação do sobrinho a descoberta de que a irmã estava crescendo fosse ser tão ruim - Que foi, a idéia te incomoda?

-Claro que não. – murmurou – Não tenho nada haver com isso...

-E...

-E o que tio?

-Ela tem pretendentes ou não?

-Sei lá... Acho que não. Por que?

-Por nada... – se levantou e começou a arrumar os papeis a sua frente - Eu preciso resolver umas coisas em Hogsmead agora, JS. Depois nos falamos... Melhor, que tal marcarmos de jantar nós quatro, eu você e as meninas. Faz tempo que não fazemos isso.

-Ok, vou avisar a Daisy e a Bella.

Saíram juntos da sala. O sobrinho foi para o salão comunal, esperando ter tempo de pegar o fim do café da manhã. Junior seguiu em outra direção. Desceu dois andares, virou alguns corredores e parou ao lado da porta de um banheiro. Aguardou alguns segundos até que, finalmente, ela saiu.

-Muita bem, mocinha. – disse segurando o braço dela – Agora somos só nós dois.

-Hei! Me larga!

-Com prazer... Mas primeiro você me diz o que há de tão interessante nesse caso par a senhorita se dar ao trabalho de ouvir atrás dos armários alheios.

-Atrás de armários? Do que está falando?

Ele levou o nariz próximo ao pescoço dela, causando-lhe um arrepio imenso ao respirar por sobre sua pele.

-Eu senti seu cheiro, Dori... E também conheço de cor e salteado todas as passagens secretas dessa escola. Sei muito bem que atrás do armário da sala em que estou há uma passagem que leva direto a esse banheiro... Então, podemos conversar?

-Eu tenho aula agora. De poções...

-Vou mandar um elfo avisar que a senhorita não vai poder comparecer. Agora vamos para a minha sala... Lá você me conta tudo o que sabe.

* * *

Charlote seguia para a primeira aula do dia onde esperava encontrar a irmã, já que a aula de poções do sexto ano da Corvinal era junto com o sexto ano da Grifinória. Precisava saber se ela havia descoberto algo na conversa entre JS e Jr. Black.

Alguns minutos antes as duas haviam chegado para o café quando JS foi chamado a sala do Auror. Se entreolharam e, com um aceno discreto, Dori seguiu atrás do antigo pivô das brigas entre as duas.

A oriental fora interceptada por Lúcifer, mas, antes que perdesse de vista o objeto de investigação, Charlote os alcançou, puxando uma conversa "nada haver" com o loiro, e permitindo que Dori saísse discretamente.

Perguntara sobre o quadribol, por que fora a única coisa que lhe viera a mente fazer. Sabia que o jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina seria o primeiro do campeonato, pelo menos isso ela sabia. Disse estar interessada esse ano, que queria assistir a partida.

Então, quando finalmente Lizzy e o filho do diretor se aproximaram, ela pediu licença e se retirou.

Seguiu para a classe e assistiu a aula seguinte tão preocupada com o desaparecimento da irmão que se quer percebera quando um elfo entrou com uma carta endereçada ao professor.

-Senhorita Weasley... – como adivinhar que era ela se naquela sala havia também sua prima Lizzy? Bom, deveria haver sua irmã, mas Dori não comparecera, o que era muito estranho já que JS se encontrava absorto nos trabalhos de sala que realizava – Senhorita Weasley, estou falando com a senhorita! – ela levantou os olhos para o homem e descobriu se tratar dela a senhorita Weasley em questão – Sua irmã não poderá comparecer a aula, peço que anote os trabalho para entregar a ela.

Normalmente Charlote diria para Lizzy fazer isso, mas dessa vez a recusa em ajudar a irmã nem se quer lhe passou pela cabeça. Estava mais preocupada em onde a outra se metera.

Felizmente, antes do fim da aula Dori aparecera. Sentara longe de Charlote, mas, pelo olhar que lhe dera a mais velha sabia que tinha novidades importantes.

Mesmo assim aguardou paciente até o fim da aula para só então tentar conversar com ela.

-Ei, onde vocês duas vão? – perguntou Lizzy, quando, na saída da sala, as duas se puseram a se afastar juntas – Tudo bem que estamos adorando que as duas estejam se falando agora... Mas você andam de segredinho demais, sabia.

-Que segredos? Só vou passar a matéria que ela perdeu, como o professor pediu.

Dori deu de ombros e se apressou em seguir Charlote, antes que Lizzy protestasse. A ruiva encarou JS, confusa.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa. Não está? – perguntou.

-Está... Com certeza está. E a minha intuição me diz que eu não vou gostar nada do que é...

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

-Verdade. Já imaginou se elas resolveram se unir para ferrar com você? Ia ser engraçado.

-Valeu, Lizzy. Adoro quando você me incentiva desse jeito!

-É impressão minha ou tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando? Você não costuma ficar tão irritado quando o assunto são as meninas...

-É tem... Uns negócios ai que o meu tio falou... Mas é besteira dele... Espero...

-JS! Ta pronto!!!! Ta pronto!!!! – Procion, que não participava da aula de poções por estar muito adiantado, chegou correndo, mas sua empolgação sumiu ao ver Lizzy parada ao lado do amigo.

-O que está pronto? – ela perguntou animada, mas, dada a cara de sem graça do amigo a uma pergunta tão simples, ela logo foi percebendo do que se tratava – Vocês não... Eu não acredito nisso Procion!!!!! Vocês não fizeram aquela porcaria, fizeram??? Você me prometeu que não faria.

-Ah! – ele levantou o dedo indicador, discordando – Eu não disse isso. Eu disse que não falaria mais de mandrágoras com você... E não falei...

-Quem arrumou as folhas de mandrágora para vocês?! – silencio – Foi o Lúcifer, não foi?! – permaneceu o silencio. – Claro que foi, só ele e eu temos acesso à estufa! – bufou irritada, em seguida apontou o dedo ameaçadoramente para os dois – Vou acertar minhas contas com ele mais tarde... Agora, quanto a vocês dois... ME AGUARDEM! Eu não vou deixar isso barato, entenderam?

Ela se retirou batendo o pé tão fortemente que nenhum deles se atreveu a tentar pará-la.

-Acho que estamos encrencados, JS... – disse o metamorpho, finalmente percebendo o tamanho do problema que haviam arrumado junto à amiga.

-Como nunca antes, Procion... Como nunca antes...

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews!

* * *

**

Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Tenho uma noticia ótima!!! to tão feliz

A Fic _**"Hogwarts: Novos tempos"**_ acaba de ganhar o **_I Challenge Filhos dos Personagens_** do fórum 3V!!!!!!

E o **Procion** ainda ganhou como **"Melhor Filho!"** ai que lindo!!!!! eu amo ele

Quem quiser ver os banneres de premiação, de uma olhada no meu profile e comentem... bjs

AMB

* * *

**Gryffindor's Phantom**- Isto comexa a meter axaxinatos, hein... lol agr e que esta a aquecer! Posta deprexa!!

_É que a fic já está pronta, só tenho que arrumar os capítulos para postar e nem sempre tenho tempo pra fazer..._

_Está esquentando mesmo!!!! Me aguardem!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

**Karen D.** - Oi, gostei muito da sua idéia, está bem original! Muito legal e tudo, gostei mesmo! Mas ainda estou muito confusa com os personagens, as vezes não dá para saber quem é quem até ler o  
capítulo inteiro. Vou continuar lendo, mas ainda estou meio confusa como disse! Beijos,Karen.

_Tudo bem Karen, natural a confusão... Mas espero que até o fim da fic isso se resolva... risos... Pelo menos em relação aos principais, não é! Brigada pela força e espero que continue acompanhando!

* * *

_

**Sophia D.** - Hey!! Como vc atualiza rapido!! Iupi!! heauiehauiehiuehieh  
euiaheuiaehiuehe... respondendo meu review por partes para não se perder eh??

_E tem outro jeito Sophia?????? hahahahahahahha  
_  
em primeiro de tudo brigada pela informação do challenge! vou ver c procuro algum e participo dever ser mesmo mt interessante ter uma meta! qndo era menor queria mt escrever mas nunca sabia o q ai qndo as profs passavam redação ficava moh cara pensando num tema!! ehauiehaiueheuih Ai deve ser mt bom esses challenges pq eh uma coisa q tem q estimular a gente a escrever algo q agrade a eles! gostei msmo!!

_Bom, eu atualmente estou viciada em challenge. É complicado por que são vários, com vários temas e vc acaba não tendo tempo de se dedicar... da vontade de se inscrever em todos hahahahahha_

Olha, pior q a cara do Ron qndo ver a Lizzy e o Lucifer juntos vai ser a cara da Hermione e do Draco!! ehaiuehaeuhei.. acho q esses dois sim vao querer surtar!! Imagina! Se o draco deve ter tido quase um colapso nervoso qndo descobriu q tava apaixonado pela Gina imagina descobrir q o filho dele está namorando com uma mestiça!! c bem q nem deve ser tao horrivel comparado com a Bella e o Segundo, acho q esse casal vai ser mais dificil de engolir neh/! ehaiuehauieie

_Ah não, a Hermione já notou o interesse dos dois faz temmmmpo!!!! Risos, mas acredito que a cara do Draco vai ser cômica tb. Mas realmente não sei qual namoro dos filhos vai ser pior na cabeça dele... Talvez a Loureine o salve do desgosto completo, quem sabe?_

Realmente a Dori promete bem mais essa japinha chata como diz o titio Jr. Mas acho q por causa da mãe dela naum consigo morrer d amor por ela! heiauheaiuhe sou mais a charlotte! hiueahiueheuihe.. eh q nem a lizzy naum consigo gostar mt dela pq naum sou mt fã da Mione... mas tah valendo! os filhos naum tem culpa dos pais que tem neh

_Tadinha... Mas é verdade, com aquela mãe fica dificil ir muito com a cara dela não é??? Hahhahaha Mas lembre-se, o pai é o Gui!!!! E ela puxou mais ele. Jura que vc é mais a Charlote??? Eu não. Mas tudo bem. Realmente os filhos não tem culpa dos pais que tem, e a izzy é menos chata que a Mione pq tem sangue do Ron ne!!!!!_

Entaum a senhorita(??) vai fazer misterio sobre o Lucifer eh?? Injusto isso! heauiheaiuheue.. Soh nao leva ele mt pro mal caminho tah?? q c naum eu fico triste! huiehaiueah.. tb eh um dos meus preferidos e adoro mt o estilao do Procion e achei mt foda ele ter herdado os "poderes" da tonks!! queria ser metamorpha tb! Heiuaheiueuhe

_Lúcifer é o meu predileto, depois do Procion... Não tem como eu levá-lo pro mal caminho... Pode ficar tranqüila_

Q bom q todos os filhos da gina tem um pouco da personalidade dela n eh?!! Poxa todos jah saum a cara do pai! e ainda por cima naum ter nda com ela! eu ia começar a achar q esse povo eh todo adotado!

_Eles tem mais da Gina do que pensam... hahahahaahahhaahahhah  
_  
Eu vo fingir q naum vi q vc se eskivou sobre minha pergunta sobre a Dori e o Jr. viu?? vou fingir q vc naum viu ela, e q naum estava disposta a me enrolar com esse papo d q ele eh tudo d bom!! (sei lah ele eh um dos meus preferidos!!)

_Ta bom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ele vai ficar afim dela, bem, ele já está afim dela! Mas não garanto sobre o ficarem juntos..._

Entao os comensais ainda existem mas sem um lorde para guia-los?? que triste! vo escrever uma fic (em andamento) em q o draquinho vai matar todos eles!! capota eaheauiheauiehueh

_Amei isso!!! Draco the Killer!!!!! hahahahahahhha_

pelo menos o lucifer naum tah mais com a creevey pq ela eh mt mala, ridicula ela! e ela mereceu o q ele disse antes e jah q eh verdade q ele tah afim da charlotte q seja neh!!

_Quem disse que ele é afim da Charlotte? sorrisinho diabólico_

Ah xim xim! tinha me eskecido do fato da mira ser filha da Bellatrix!! eahuehaueihe.. q falha a minha!! mas gostei da ideia embora eu nao consiga imaginar o sirius e ela juntos eu acho q nao deixa de ser um belo casal neh?!! Eaeiuaeheuh

_Depois, se tiver um tempinho, lê uma fic minha chamada Após o Véu... conta a história da Mira, acho que vai gostar.  
_  
agora vamos aos coments sobre o cap!

_Ah sim!  
_  
Q q a charlotte qr o Lucifer heim?!! Hm.. suspeito mt suspeito, mas td bem pelo menos agora vc deixou bem claro q a Lizzy tem ciumes do Lucifer! heiauehaiuehuieh... Esses dois vaum fazer um casal e tanto, jah posso ateh imaginar imaginando!

_A Charlote é uma prima preocupada... Quer dar conselhos, só isso sorrisinho diabólico _

Bom os Weasleys depois dessa misturada toda não podiam esperar realmente q todos tivesses os mesmos gens "grifinorios" neh?? uma hora isso ia ter q c propagar! mas ainda acho o Segundo mt foda! acho ele mt perfeitoso! eahiuehaiueh (apaixonada pelo draco!)

_Hahahahahah Perfeitosos???? Tenho certeza que a Bella Lilian tb acha isso, mas ainda prefiro o Procion... hahahahahhha_

O procion e o js são malucos! ehauiehaeiuaheiuhe... querendo bisbilhotar o banheiro das gurias!! soh c for pra ver a charlotte msmo pq d resto aposto q c eles estralassem os dedos eles teriam qualquer outra menina!! c bem q o js c estralar os dedos teria a lotte msmo assim!

_Tb não é assim!!!! A Charlotte só fica com ele pra estressar a Dori e vice e versa... Mas agora estão em trégua ne... hahahahahahhah_

A lizzy mt chatona d naum querer ajudar eles com a poção! poxa eh soh pra ver as priminhas!! aposto q ela tah eh com inveja q qria q eles fossem eh ver o banheiro dela!! heiauehaiueahe brincadeira!! saum quase irmauns esses tres!!

_Não é inveja não, é sentimento de protecionismo familiar, muito comum aos Weasley! Acho que se fossem as minhas primas eu ia matar aqueles dois só por terem pensado na idéia!!!!!! hahahahahahhahah_

Mas esse Procion heim q garotinha mais persistente!! heuiaheuiae... será q o Lucifer vai ajudar eles? acho q ele vai ficar bravo qndo souber q os garotos querem espiar a lotte no banho! Heuiaheaiuehaiueh

_Será? Será? Será????????  
_  
Eu quero ver o show dos meninos! eu quero eu quero!! me leva pra ver?! ehaueahueiah olhinhos pidoes

_Não tenho isso pronto ainda, mas pretendo fazer um capítulo bônus no final, com um show deles ok...  
_  
Vixi amei esse apelido d "cereal com leite" ehauiehieuhae.. deve ser bem charmosas as sardas do Lucifer babando soh d imaginar

_Hahahahahahaha Foi exatamente assim que eu imaginei... algo de dar água na boca mesmo._

Bom fikei curiosa e meio q sem entender esse finalzinho! (lerda eu magina?!) euahea.. mas espero pelo próximo cap pra ver o q aconteceu!! Ehaiuehaiueh

_  
Próximo cap postado! Entendeu agora???? Mataram ela..._

bom eh isso vou ficando por aki pq c naum daki a poko vc naum tem tempo d fazer mais nda!! ehaiuehaieh  
tua fic tah mt foda!! to adorando msmo! naum demora para atualizar heim?!! ehauiehaiueh  
bjokas!! c cuida!!

Brigada, e a fic não ta mais foda que as suas reviews ok! Eu amo responde-las!!!!! bjs AMB


	10. Quadribol, uma caixinha de surpresas

**Capítulo X**

**Quadribol, uma caixinha de surpresas... tristes**

O rapaz jazia atento aos livros estudando para a próxima prova. Não poderia pedir a ajuda de Lizzy dessa vez, e Procion, que tinha uma facilidade imensa de entender aquela maldita matéria estava ocupado preparando uma nova quantidade de poção amansa lobisomem para o estoque do pai.

-Estudando sozinho, Potter?

A voz arrastada e gélida em seu ouvido arrepiou-lhe até o mais longo fio de cabelo, virou-se sobressaltado, já esperando dar de cara com o sorriso debochado de Loureine Malfoy, só não esperava que ela estivesse tão perto.

-É... Estou.

-Pelo visto as duas te abandonaram mesmo, heim? – ela riu debochada – Não sei se percebeu, mas essa paz entre as minha primas as fizeram te esquecer... Fico feliz que finalmente elas tenham criado juízo e se afastaram dessa coisa nojenta que você é.

-Feliz por que isso abrir caminho para você, loira? To com espaço na minha agenda agora... – ele não ia perder a chance de irritá-la, claro.

-Não seja ridículo, Potter. Eu tenho bom gosto para homens, assim como a minha mãe... – ele levou um dedo à boca, fingindo que simularia um vomito – Gosto de gente de classe e nível.

-Correção! Você não gosta de gente, Malfoy.

A loira fez uma pose de pensativa.

-Tem razão... Eu não gosto de gente, embora você não esteja classificado no que eu chamo de gente...

Ele fechou o livro, desistindo de estudar a matéria.

-O que você quer, heim? – perguntou impaciente.

Ela sorriu novamente, sentou ao lado dele e cruzou as pernas de uma forma discreta e ao mesmo tempo insinuante, deixando mais coxa à mostra do que seria polido fazer. Fingiu não perceber que ele notara ação, mas ficou satisfeita ao se dar conta que de que JS não resistira a chance de olhá-la, nem que fosse de relance.

-Eu estive pensando, Potter... Sobre o caso da minha amiga Goyle, sabe...

-Amiga... Humph, você se quer chorou a morte dela, seu cubo de gelo.

Loureine continuou a falar como se ele não tivesse a interrompido.

-... Estive pensando a quantas andam as investigações.

-Pergunte para o meu Tio.

-Ah... – começou a enrolar o cabelo, como se estivesse jogando charme para ele... Bom, JS sabia muito bem quando uma garota estava fazendo isso e, na verdade, era isso que Loureine fazia, ele só não compreendia por que – Mas ele só vai me dizer o que é oficial... Tenho certeza que você pode descobrir bem mais.

-E por que eu faria isso?

-Digamos que eu vou saber te recompensar muito bem... – levou novamente os lábios bem próximos ao ouvido dele, o fazendo arrepiar antes mesmo de dizer algo – Pensa nisso ta – Acho que você pode se interessar tanto quanto eu no que podemos descobrir juntos.

Loureine se retirou, mas não sem antes dar-lhe mais um olhar malicioso. Ela nunca havia agido daquele jeito com ele antes e JS sabia que haviam alguma intenção obscura no gesto repentino da menina... Tentou explicar isso para os seus hormônios, mas quem disse que eles lhe ouviam.

-Droga! – chiou resignado, sabendo que acabaria por fazer o que a loira pedira. Loureire era um dos poucos mistérios que ainda lhe restavam desvendar naquela escola... E o único que ele realmente queria – Droga! Droga! Droga!

* * *

Para sorte de Lúcifer, quando a goleira de seu time de quadribol apareceu para o treino, naquela tarde, não havia ninguém no campo além dele. Elizabeth veio em sua direção com passos firmes e duros. Parou a sua frente... os olhos faiscando de raiva por algo que o loiro não recordava ter feito.

E, sem nenhuma palavra, virou a mão com tudo no seu rosto.

Foi o tapa mais dolorido que já recebera de uma mulher. Não que tivesse tomado muitos. Antes daquele, apenas o de uma senhora louca, que pensou que o garoto de onze anos (idade que ele tinha na época) havia se abaixado de propósito para olhar sua roupa debaixo quando, na verdade, havia caído sem querer em uma das suas brincadeiras com os primos. E outro de Kamila, quando terminara tudo com ela.

Mas o tapa que Lizzy dera doera bem mais no peito que na face.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou sério, sem demonstrar o que sentia.

-Você é um cretino, Malfoy! – vociferou ela.

-Granger, você vive me dizendo isso e nunca me deu um tapa na cara por esse motivo... O que mudou?

-Você ajudou os dois!

Uma nuvem de compreensão passou pelo semblante loiro dele. Depois um sorriso debochado tomou conta de seus lábios.

-Oh! Procion e JS?

-É! Procion e JS! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando... foi você quem conseguiu as folhas de mandrágora para eles fazerem aquela poção ridícula, não foi?

-Folhas de mandrágora? – ele tinha uma expressão cínica de incompreensão na face – Eles precisavam de folhas de mandrágora?

-Não se faça de idiota, você sabe muito bem que eles precisavam de folhas de mandrágora para preparar a poção de invisibilidade e ver a Charlote nua.

-Caramba... Jurava que eram de salamandras... – se pois pensativo – Será que isso vai alterar muito o resultado?

-Perai... Peraí Malfoy... Está dizendo que sabotou a tal poção?

-Demorou pra entender, heim.

-Mas... mas... Por que?

-Ela também é minha prima, Lizzy. – disse num tom mais calmo – Lembra?

-Mas eu pensei... eu imaginei que... é que eu achei...

-Que eu também queria ver a Charlote nua. Não foi isso? – ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada por ter dado um tapa nele. Por isso não viu quando ele abriu um sorriso doce e levou a mão até seu queixo a fazendo voltar a encará-lo – Eu tenho opções melhores na minha família, sabe...

Lizzy abriu a boca e gaguejou tentando pedir desculpas. Lúcifer não parecia preocupado com isso, ela só o via se aproximando mais e mais de seus lábios que teimavam em não emitir som algum.

Deu-lhe um beijo demorado, só a soltando quando os ouvidos felinos escutaram a aproximação do resto da equipe.

Antes mesmo que Lizzy pudesse entender que o beijo acabara Alan apareceu ditando táticas para o treino que iniciariam, como cabia ao posto de capitão que ele ocupava.

-Quero ver você agarrar algum gole hoje, priminha... – debochou Lúcifer quando finalmente seguiram para o campo.

E ela nem podia revidar por que, como ele imaginava, Lizzy também duvidava que fosse conseguir se concentrar.

* * *

Os dias passaram tranqüilos até o primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano, a não ser, talvez, pela misteriosa falha na poção dos meninos.

JS não levou o caso tão a serio, estava bem mais preocupado em conseguir informações contundentes sobre o caso Goyle, para poder finalmente entender o que Loureine queria dele.

O amigo por sua vez estava obcecado em desvendar o que dera errado. Andava com o livro para cima e para baixo relendo passo a passo à preparação da poção, sem conseguir entender o que causara a falha.

A única boa noticia era que Lizzy havia voltado a falar com os dois, sem, aparentemente, se lembrar do ocorrido. Imaginaram que ela os tinha perdoado, sem dar-lhes o troco, por que a poção não dera certo e eles não puderam usufruir de seus préstimos.

Os dois estavam tão felizes com isso que se quer perceberam que a amiga estava mais sorridente que o comum.

Quem notou diferenças no humor do primogênito dos Malfoy foram os primos de sua idade. Muito embora ele não estivesse escondendo nada realmente - já que Alan, Anna e Albert o conheciam bem o suficiente para saber o motivo da mudança - Lucifer não foi capaz de contar o que havia acontecido entre ele e Lizzy, quando os primos gracejavam, tentando-lhe arrancar alguma informação, ele apenas sorria. Nada mais.

Charlote e Dori continuavam estranhamente unidas. A oriental cada vez mais preocupada com a marcação cerrada que Junior fazia-lhe, desde o dia que a pegara bisbilhotando uma conversa com JS.

Na época ela se saiu bem, dizendo que apenas queria confirmar se JS havia ido falar com o Auror ou se encontrar com alguma lambisgóia. E, embora o jovem Black não parecesse acreditar na história, teve que liberá-la depois das explicações.

Chegou o dia do primeiro e mais esperado jogo do campeonato. Grifinória contra a Sonserina. Era assim desde que Bella e Draco II havia assumido, em seus segundo ano, os postos de apanhadores das duas equipes. As disputas entre a Potter e o Malfoy costumavam durar horas, nenhum admitia perder para o outro. Na primeira vez que se enfrentaram Bella levara a melhor, na segunda, porém, Draco a superou.

Aquele ano seria o da revanche.

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas quando o time da Sonserina e o time dos Weasley – como era chamado o time da Grifinória, já que, com Alan, Anna e Lúcifer de atacantes, os gêmeos Greg e Jonathan de batedores e Lizzy defendendo o gol; apenas Bella Lílian não tinha sangue dos ruivos naquele grupo – entrou em campo.

Procion já estava quase perdendo o começo da partida, entretido com o livro de poções que lia pela milionésima vez.

Era estranho não ter funcionado, pensava. O preparo foi seguido à risca. Não tinha como dar errado, não podia ter dado errado... Ah não ser que algum ingrediente estivesse errado.

Finalmente a única resposta para o que acontecera veio-lhe a cabeça.

-Malfoy, cretino! – chiou ao se dar conta do óbvio – Ele trocou os ingredientes, só pode ser isso! – o cabelo laranja virou vermelho sangue quando ele virou sobre os calcanhares, seguido para fora do colégio – Quando o safado descer daquela vassoura eu pego ele!

Mas não chegou se quer a porta do castelo. Um grito de mulher o fez voltar-se novamente e correr na direção anterior.

* * *

O jogo já devia ter começado e nada da outra aparecer.

Daisy achou estranho, afinal sua amiga Jenifer Smith não costumava perder um jogo da Grifinória, apensar de pertencer a Lufa-lufa, como ela.

O problema era a paixonite que a garota supria por um dos atacantes do time dos leões. Lúcifer Malfoy era o colírio dos olhos da amiga, a resolução cor de rosa de todos os problemas de mau humor dela. Tanto que no último aniversário de Jenifer, Daisy fizera questão de presenteá-la com uma foto nada ortodoxa de Lúcifer. Logicamente a Smith adorara.

Preocupada com a demora ela resolveu ir atrás da outra. Não demorou muito para encontrá-la...

A alguns corredores dali a foto perdida de seu primo, rasgada em dois pedaços e, logo depois sua amiga, sem vida mergulhada numa poça feita de seu próprio sangue.

Ela gritou, como nunca gritou em sua vida... Nem mesmo quando perdera os próprios pais.

A imagem da amiga querida com a jugular cortada fora demais pra ela. Suas pernas bambearam, mas, antes que desmaiasse uma mão lhe deu apoio.

Daisy virou o rosto na direção do peito da pessoa, e foi abraçada em seguida... As lágrimas jorrando-lhe pela face.

-Merlin, não... – murmurava Procion, também absorto com a cena – A Smith...

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews**

* * *

**Andy Black** - **_BRIGADÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ_**

**Gryffindor's Phantom –** Sim senhora!!!!! Ta postado!!!!!!

**Sophia D. -** Claro que vc consegue participar de um challenge menina!!!! É só praticar!!! Tente...  
Bom, vou responder rapidamente, se não não da tempo de postar hj, ok...

A loreine vai começar a aparecer agora, e, particularmente acho que vc vai gostar muito dela... E o Lúcifer é o mocinho da fic, acho que já deu pra notar, não é??? Certinho certinho... Por isso não se preocupe.

O Jr vai ter que lhe dar com o genio da Dori ... mas ele tira isso de letra... Qd digo "não vão ficar juntos" é que não tive tempo de descrver a ação... mas eles se entendem.

Ele não disse que é afim da Charlote, ele disse q conversou com ela!!!! Na verdade ela quem falou para ele que só conseguiria a Lizzy se ficasse sozinho!

Vc não quer q eu conte quem é o assassino, não é??? Afff

risos

vou ter que terminar o comentário aqui, se não não posto o cap hj... bjssss


	11. Adivinhado a Adivinhação

**Capítulo XI**

**Adivinhado a Adivinhação**

Os últimos acontecimentos o deixavam preocupado, e não poderia ser diferente. Sua irmã perdera a melhor amiga de forma trágica e JS não podia deixar de pensar que, pela proximidade do local do crime, poderia ter sido a própria Daisy a vítima.

Ela ficara tão abalada que passou dois dias na enfermaria, recebeu a visita dos pais, avós tios e todos os primos, incluindo Loureine, para surpresa dele.

Ela chegara numa hora em que somente JS se encontrava ao lado de Daisy, devido há um tempo vago que possuía. O rapaz tinha certeza que fora proposital já que a Malfoy tivera que matar uma de suas aulas para comparecer.

-Não gosto do tumulto que os meus primos fazem... – disse ela respondendo a pergunta desconfiada que fizera na ocasião.

Olhou Daisy desacordada, suspirou profundamente antes de se aproximar e sentar na ponta cama, com cuidado para não acordar a prima.

-Será que é algo com a gente? – ele a olhou curiosa, sem entender – Será que o assassino queria atingir a nós? – ela tentou explicar – Matou a minha melhor amiga e agora a melhor amiga da Daisy.

Ele achou engraçado a forma como ela via o mundo... Sempre girando a seu redor.

-Acho que não, Loureine. – respondeu docemente – Provavelmente tinha haver com elas mesmo, e não com vocês.

-Eu não entendo. O que a Ludmila teria em comum com a Smith? É absurdo JS.

E era mesmo... Ele tinha que concordar. Não havia lógica em matar as duas, não tinham amigos nem inimigos em comum, não freqüentavam os mesmo ciclos para que isso acontecesse.

-A única ligação que elas tinham era através de mim e da Daisy... – ela disse num sussurro, olhando pela janela de forma que ele não conseguisse ver seus olhos direito, mas um movimento com a mão, tentando secar o rosto, fez JS perceber que a garota tentava não chorar.

Ele se levantou, seguiu até ela e, sem aviso a abraçou, trazendo a cabeça miúda para junto de seu peito. Foi o suficiente para a garota desmontar completamente e chorar, dando vazão a todo o sentimento que reprimira desde a morte da amiga.

-Chora... É bom chorar... – sussurrava ele, enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos platinados – Você vai se sentir melhor depois.

-Desculpa... – disse entre soluços – Eu... Eu odeio chorar... Mas imaginar que ela morreu por minha culpa me deixa mal.

-Imagino...

Daisy se remexeu na cama. Loureine achou melhor romper o abraço e limpar as lágrimas restante com a ponta da manga de suas vestes.

-Loureine... – sussurrou a ruiva abrindo os olhos e a reconhecendo.

A outra ensaiou um sorriso.

-Olá, prima... – não foi preciso dizer nada, as duas sabiam que naquele momento dividiam dores bastante parecidas, por isso a presença da loira.

Eles ouviram um tossir, JS e Loureine viraram-se para avistar Procion chegando com um buquê de flores na mão.

-Será que posso entrar? – ele perguntou meio sem graça.

-Claro, entre cara. – disse o amigo, feliz com a aparição de Lupin – Foi bom você chegar... Será que você pode ficar um pouco com a Daisy? Eu vou levar a Loureine ali e já volto...

Potter não esperou a resposta, puxou gentilmente a loira para que o acompanhasse, deixando Procion e Daisy sozinhos na enfermaria.

O metamorpho deu um olhar engraçado na direção em que eles saíram. Daisy riu. Ele voltou-se para ela novamente, surpreso com a gargalhada da garota, nunca havia percebido como aquela gargalhada tinha um som gostoso de se ouvir.

-Como está se sentindo? – perguntou, quando ela parou de rir, sem se importar por ter sido o motivo de tanta graça.

-Bem... Mas minha cabeça ainda dói um pouco...

-Deve ser efeito da poção calmante que te deram. - Ele esticou o buquê – Espero que goste de flores.

-Eu adoro, claro. – ela respondeu sorrindo, mas não o sorriso alegre que sempre tinha para qualquer situação, era um sorriso opaco, quase triste - Obrigada.

-Que bom. Posso? – ela fez que sim, e ele se sentou ao seu lado na cama, a enlaçou com um dos braços.

Daisy recostou no peito dele de bom grado, não queria pensar no que a havia levado até ali, doía-lhe lembrar da cena, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que relatar tudo em depoimento. Por isso, qualquer minuto de paz como aquele lhe era de estrema importância.

* * *

-Para onde está me levando, Potter?

-Para um lugar tranqüilo.

-Se me levar para a torre de astronomia eu vou bater em você.

-Eu sou mais criativo do que os caras com quem você sai... Pode deixar.

E era mesmo, afinal nenhum dos caras com quem Loureine saira há havia levado na sala precisa. Ela conhecia a sala de nome apenas, mas nunca tinha feito questão de procurá-la.

-Pense no que quer... – disse ele.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Quero um lugar para se ficar sozinha.

Ele sorriu.

-Agora entre.

Ela o fez. E a surpresa fora maior do que esperava, Loureine não podia imaginar um local melhor para se ficar só do que aquele quarto.

JS permaneceu próximo a porta enquanto ela se admirava com a perfeição de detalhes. O encarou com expressão surpresa e sentou-se na cama de lençóis brancos e rendados.

-É exatamente igual.

-Que bom... Sempre que quiser chorar pode vir para cá. – ela acenou positivamente, finalmente entendendo o por que dele a haver levado ali – Agora eu já vou...

-Não... – ela esticou a mão para ele – Fica aqui comigo um pouco.

Apesar de se surpreender com o pedido, JS obedeceu, indo sentar ao lado dela na cama.

-Então... Onde estamos?

-Não faz a mais vaga idéia? – ela perguntou, apontando a mesa de cabeceira onde havia duas fotos bruxas, uma de um casal no dia de seu casamento e a outra de uma garotinha loira de uns 4 anos apenas.

Bom, nem todas as pessoas da foto sorriam, claro. O noivo lhe encarava com cara carrancuda enquanto a ruiva ao seu lado acenava alegremente. A garotinha loira, por sua vez, dava-lhe um sorriso educado, depois, olhava marotamente para os lados e então mostrava-lhe a língua.

-É o seu quarto. – ele disse, reconhecendo-a na foto de criança.

-Eu costumava ser geniosa quando pequena...

-Quando pequena? Só? Em que época isso mudou que eu não lembro?

Ela lhe mostrou a língua, como fazia aos 4 anos.

-Você é muito chato, Potter.

-E você é muito linda, Malfoy.

Ele e sua boca grande, simplesmente não conseguia ficar quieto. Agora ela com certeza o expulsaria dali.

Se encararam e o inevitável aconteceu.

JS não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou enquanto eles se beijavam. Mas, para o resto de sua vida, teria aquele como o beijo mais longo e mais gostoso que já provara.

Porem foi o encontro mais rápido também.

Assim que romperam o beijo ela se levantou, visivelmente incomodada com o que aconteceu.

-Eu... Eu acho melhor você ir embora, JS.

-É... – disse se levantando também – Acho melhor ir também... É melhor esquecermos isso.

-É... É melhor esquecermos isso.

Mesmo sabendo que era o certo a se fazer ouvi-la concordando com aquele absurdo de esquecer um beijo inesquecível lhe doeu o peito. Preferia quando as garotas corriam atrás dele, era mais fácil e menos doloroso partir.

Acabou acenando simplesmente, e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

-Como é ser o filho do diretor?

-Chato. Principalmente ser filho do diretor Remo Lupin!

-Achei que se dessem bem...

-Ah, nós nos damos bem sim, apesar dos temperamentos diferentes...

-Eu acho vocês super parecidos.

-Acha é?

-Sim... Você é inteligente pra caramba, é tão adiantado em algumas matérias que já não as precisa cursar. Tia Mione sempre disse que seu pai foi o melhor professor que tiveram e a pessoa mais inteligente que ela conheceu também... E pra tia Mione dizer isso de alguém é por que deve ser verdade.

-Sou adiantado por que passo a maior parte das minhas férias aqui, estudando. Já que não tenho nada melhor pra fazer. Só por isso... Não é nenhum dom inexplicável.

-Então por que?

-Por que o que?

-Por que acha chato ser filho do seu pai?

-Bom... O problema na verdade é que ele saca tudo muito rápido. Quando quero fazer algo errado preciso calcular milimetricamente cada passo para ele não se dar conta – bom, pelo menos não antes de eu fazer o que quero, por que cedo ou tarde ele descobre. – ela riu – Você acha graça, né? Mas é um saco, ás vezes são meses tramando uma única noite e ai, por causa de algo que não esperava vai tudo por água a baixo. Então fico maquinando para saber o que aconteceu de errado, onde o plano falhou sabe... Alas, eu estava fazendo isso quando... Quando você gritou...

-Por isso não estava assistindo o começo do jogo, como todo mundo?

-É, por isso.

Ela parecia curiosa.

-E o que havia dado errado?

Ele levou a mão a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça.

-Você não vai querer saber.

-Ah vou sim... Pode ir contando...

* * *

No domingo seguinte JS sentou sozinho no Três Vassouras, Lizzy havia sumido, como fazia a algum tempo já e Procion estava com Daisy, os dos haviam se tornado muito próximos depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

Próximos demais até, mas o jovem Potter via com bons olhos um possível namoro entre os dois. Mesmo em tempos tão obscuros.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os maus pensamentos. Estava tão cansado de pensar naquilo e não chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro imaginando como o tio estava frustrado também.

Quando saiu do banheiro, se surpreendeu ao ver Junior sentado numa das mesas, acompanhado de ninguém menos que o pai de Procion e atual diretor do colégio, Remo Lupim. E algo no semblante dos dois fez JS imaginar que o que conversavam era de suma importância.

Ele puxou discretamente a capa de invisibilidade que pertencera ao pai e ao avô antes dele, que trazia junto a si desde o primeiro assassinato, se cobriu com ela e seguiu para perto dos dois.

-E, mais uma vez, aqui estamos todos em Hogsmead fingindo que nada aconteceu. – dizia Junior.

-Também não gosto disso, Junior.

O tio balançou a cabeça em negação, concordando com a afirmação de Lupin.

-Fico me perguntando quantas mortes mais a professora de adivinhação viu... – mas, a visão de um novo cliente do bar o fez finalizar o assunto dizendo – Com licença padrinho, preciso resolver umas coisas.

JS não esperou para ver o que o tio iria resolver, precisava procurar Loureine para que ela lhe ajudasse a descobrir as visões da professora de adivinhação.

Na demorou muito para encontrá-la, a loira saiu da loja de roupas resmungando para si mesmo o tanto de coisas ruins e sem qualidade que encontrava naquela cidade tão chinfrim. Não era de se admirar que as pessoas naquele colégio fossem tão cafonas.

-Psiu! Malfoy!

Ela olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Continuou a caminhar intrigada.

-Para de andar, Loureine! – era a voz de JS, no seu ouvido.

Sem duvida do que fazia, ela virou a mão com tudo onde deveria estar o rosto dele, acertou em cheio

-Ai! Sou eu, sua louca! – ele retirou a capa revelando apenas a própria cabeça.

-Eu sei... – respondeu seca.

-Então por que me bateu?

-Por que você mereceu... Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito.

-Ah loirinha se assusta fácil é?

Ela bufou enquanto olhava para os lados.

-Fala logo o que você quer, não quero ser vista com você por ai.

-Ah, eu posso resolve isso fácil. – disse, a cobrindo com o pano – Pronto, agora ninguém pode nos ver. – disse cínico.

-O problema agora é que eu estou muito perto de você.

-Humm, isso é um problema?

-Quer levar outro tapa, Potter?

Ele riu.

-Você realmente acha que eu vou tentar te agarrar, garota? Se liga! Eu não preciso disso... – alfinetou, malicioso - Bom, vamos parar de gracinha e ir logo ao que interessa, Malfoy. Descobri uma coisa, mas preciso da sua ajuda agora. Vamos voltar a Hogwarts.

* * *

O carvalho era o melhor lugar para se encontrarem, próximo ao lado mais afastado do lago. Não costumava ser muito freqüentado nem por casais enamorados, principalmente quando todos estavam em Hogsmead. Por isso podiam ficar abraçados enquanto o tempo teimava em passar.

-O baile de natal é na outra semana... – disse ele, a despertando de um leve cochilar.

-Ah... É mesmo...

-O que você acha?

-De que?

-De anunciarmos que estamos namorando no baile.

-Você está louco Lúcifer?

Ele riu do sobressalto da namorada.

-O que tem demais Lizzy, nós estamos namorando mesmo, não estamos?

-Sim, mas nossos pais não vão gostar nada da noticia.

-E por acaso você esta pensando em terminar comigo caso os seus pais mandem?

-Não, claro que não!

-Então?

-Tem o seu pai também...

-Eu não estou nem ai pro que meu velho vai pensar, dizer ou fazer... Alias, nunca estive.

Ela voltou a deitar no peito dele.

-Isso é verdade.

-Então, você topa?

Lizzy voltou a encarar os olhos cinzentos cheios de coragem.

-Topo... Claro que eu topo.

Lúcifer levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir um barulho estranho próximo a eles. Se entre olharam, e com um aceno leve se levantaram silenciosamente para tentar observar o que acontecia.

Conforme se aproximavam o ruído foi ficando mais claro, eram barulho de beijos. E, quando no abrir de um arbusto eles identificaram quem era o casal que escolhera o mesmo lugar que eles para namorar, Lúcifer teve que tapar a boca da namorada para que ela não soltasse uma exclamação alta demais.

Ali, a poucos metros deles, Bella Lílian e Draco se beijavam, parecendo bastante íntimos.

Ela fez sinal para que ficasse quieto, e apontou para o casal que rompia o beijo.

-Acho melhor voltarmos, Draco. Vão acabar sentindo nossa falta...

-Você fica tão engraçada quando está com medo, Lílian. – disse o menino rindo, a puxando pela mão.

-Não estou com medo... É que o tio Junior descobriu que nós... – Bella Lílian engoliu o resto da frase ao dar de cara com o irmão que acabara de aparecer acompanhado de Loureine.

Pelo visto voltaram mais cedo de Hogsmead.

-Nós o que, Bella? – perguntou JS - O que você está fazendo de mãos dadas com o Segundo?!

Os mais novos soltaram as mãos rapidamente, embora não houvesse mais como negar que o faziam.

-Vamos Bella! Responda a minha pergunta!

-Me parece meio obvio... – falou Loureine com a voz arrastada e calma de sempre – Então os pombinhos estão namorando, heim...

-Não é bem isso... – gaguejou o garoto.

-É o que então?!

-Será que da pra você se acalmar JS...

-Com você passeando por ai de mãos dadas com o Segundo? Não, não da para me acalmar não.

-Ai Potter, veja pelo lado bom... – disse Loureine – Vamos poder chantageá-los com essa informação.

-Ah! Cala a boca, Loureine! – disse o caçula.

-Bella! Eu ainda to esperando uma explicação para você estar andando com esse retardado do Malfoy!

-Hey, Potter! Dobre a língua para falar de mim! – Lúcifer se surpreendeu com a atitude corajosa do irmão... A julgar pela raiva nos olhos de JS fora uma atitude estúpida, mas corajosa.

-Vem dobrar, seu...

O primeiro passo que o moreno deu em direção ao seu irmão caçula foi o suficiente para fazer Lúcifer sair do esconderijo e entrar no meio da discussão, mandando-o parar.

Lizzy foi atrás.

-Vamos parar essa conversa por aqui. – disse o mais velho do grupo – vocês estão muito alterados.

-Eles estão saindo juntos! Lúcifer!

-É... Eu já percebi, JS.

-Então como quer que eu me acalme?!

-Não é o fim do mundo, JS... – começou a dizer Lizzy.

-Não é o fim do mundo? – repetiu ele – É o que então? Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso com o papai, Bella Lilian... Não acredito que teve coragem de fazer isso!

Ouvir o irmão gritando a falha dela com o pai foi o suficiente para que ela explodisse, finalmente.

-Tive coragem mesmo!!! Bem diferente de você que é louco pela Loureine e nunca faz nada!

JS teve vontade de dar um soco na irmã, mas se conteve, até por que ela já havia lhe virado as costas e ido embora falando-lhe varias insultos. Draco acabou indo atrás dela.

JS e Loureine se encararam. Ela sorriu satisfeita, ele desviou o olhar.

-Vamos embora daqui, Malfoy. Temos coisas mais importantes para resolver... – disse ele, visivelmenmte irritado com o que acabara de acontecer.

-Oh, como o senhor quiser, senhor Potter. – respondeu a garota, com deboche.

Em seguida os dois se retiraram também.

Lúcifer encarou a namorada.

-E você esta preocupada com o que nossos pais vão dizer de nós... – murmurou.

* * *

O jovem Black se aproximou do balcão onde Dori havia parado para pedir uma cerveja amanteigada. Chegou a tempo de pedir mais uma quando o garçom troce o copo dela.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, numa cara não muito satisfeita em o ver. Junior colocou as mãos no bolso esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas a oriental não o fez.

-E então, senhorita Wesley... Já temos duas garotas mortas, quando vai me contar o que sabe.

-Eu já lhe disse que não sei, sr. Black. – finalmente ela virou-se para ele.

-Então, devo presumir que não sabia que a Bella e o Malfoy II estão namorando, não é?

-Como soube disso?! – perguntou ela surpresa.

-Eu desconfiava... Acabei de ter certeza. – sorriu de lado, feliz por tê-la feita confirmar algo, mesmo sem querer – Eu peguei os dois para conversar um pouco antes de vir pra cá. Mas eles disfarçam melhor que você...

-Você vai os denunciar para o resto da família, não vai?

-Por que eu faria isso? – deu de ombros – Tantos casais incompreendido pelas famílias deram certo, meus pais por exemplo...

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, a cerveja de Junior chegou, e, depois de um gole ele voltou a falar.

-Mas meu faro de Auror ainda me diz que estão me escondendo algo... E você sabe o que...

Ela deu de ombros e tomou um gole da bebida.

-Pois seu faro deve estar com problemas.

-Será mesmo? – ele aproximou o nariz novamente do pescoço dela e mais uma vez Dori sentiu o arrepio inconveniente as toque da respiração dele em sua pele – Jasmim... Eu já disse que esse perfume é a sua cara?

Ela não entendeu o por que da mudança de tópico.

-Olha sr. Black... Eu... – estava sem jeito, era a primeira vez que não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Resolveu voltar ao assunto anterior - Eu não sei de nada, ok.

-Ok... Isso me deixa aliviado, porque assim você deixa de estar envolvida nesse caso e...

-E?

-E eu posso chamá-la para ir comigo ao baile de Natal.

-O que?

Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela, sorriu e se retirou dizendo.

-Baile de Natal, Dori... Não se esqueça.

* * *

A sala de adivinhação tinha um aroma estranho na opinião do rapaz, mas a loira ao seu lado parecia gostar.

-Madrinha... – chamou ela assim que entraram no local – Madrinha, você está ai?

Ouviram um barulho, depois, os olhos azuis e expressivos de Luna Lovegood apareceram.

-Nenny... – disse ela num sorriso – O que faz por aqui, hoje é domingo... Devia estar na cidade. – então se deu conta da presença do rapaz – JS?

-Oi tia Luna... – ele a chamava assim desde pequeno, Luna e Gina não eram apenas grandes amigas, mas eram as melhores amigas de sua mãe, Mira – Nós precisamos conversar com você.

-Os dois... juntos? Isso é novidade... Mas sentem-se... – eles obedeceram, se acomodando em um dos almofadões coloridos – Querem chá? – fizeram que não com a cabeça – Bom, pelo visto é serio... O que houve?

-Nós... – ele olhou para Loureine, procurando apoio, mas não encontrou – Bem, eu... Eu ouvi dizer que a senhora andou tendo visões tia.

O semblante de Luna se anuviou.

-Visões sobre os assassinatos... – reforçou a menina – E, bem... A primeira garota a morrer era minha amiga, madrinha. Eu te disse...

-Sim, eu sei... Entendo o seu interesse, Nenny... – voltou-se para JS – Mas qual o seu interesse nisso?

-Eu... Bom... – não dava pra dizer que ele queria catar a afilhada dela, dava? – To preocupado com as minhas irmãs, tia. A Daisy estava bem perto do local desse ultimo assassinato... Podia ter sido ela.

-Não, não podia. – houve um silencio – Ela não era um alvo... A Daisy não quer o que elas queriam...

-E o que elas queria?

-Não sei Nenny, não sei. É só uma sensação que ela queriam algo em comum.

-Então a senhora não viu o que elas queriam?

-Não...

-Mas viu que elas iam ser mortas?

-Não, JS. Vi que mortes aconteceriam. Não quem morreria. Eu vi o sangue, vi os cortes. Senti a raiva do assassino e a alegria dele ao se livrar delas, mas não sei quem foi.

Mais uma vez o silencio se apoderou deles, os dois tinham medo de fazer a próxima pergunta.

-A senhora viu mais mortes tia?

Luna fez que sim resignada.

-Enquanto não descobrirmos quem está matando as meninas eu vejo muitas mortes, JS... Muitas...


	12. O Baile de Natal

**Capítulo XII**

**O Baile de Natal**

Quando chegou para o café da manhã naquele dia, procurou com os olhos a irmã caçula, mas não a encontrou. Embora os crimes ainda não tivessem sido desvendados, sua preocupação a muito era apenas a irmã e o namoro insano dela.

Eles fizeram uma reunião de família logo depois que descobriram tudo. Cada um opinou sobre manter ou não o segredo e a maioria decidiu por não falar nada aos pais até que os dois achassem que deveriam.

Loureine provavelmente ficara feliz com a decisão, pensou - ultimamente estava pensando mais na garota do que deveria - ele particularmente não gostara, mas a acatou diante da promessa de Bella de que aquela situação não perduraria muito tempo mais.

Prometera escrever ao pai contando tudo antes do natal. E o prazo acabava naquela noite.

-Não vai encontrá-los. – disse a voz gélida que se acostumou a escutar tão próxima aos seus ouvidos – Eles não estão aqui. Você chegou tarde para o show.

-Que show, Malfoy?

-A chegada do correio. Eles cumpriram a promessa que fizeram a você e enviaram cartas aos nossos pais ontem à noite, contando tudo... A resposta chegou há pouco.

-E qual foi a resposta?

Ela deu de ombros.

-A do seu pai eu não sei... Agora, a do meu o colégio todo ficou sabendo.

-Como assim?

-Ele mandou um Berrador dizendo que vai tirar o Daco do colégio amanhã mesmo. Pra ele arrumar as coisas dele e outras palavras que não vem ao caso agora.

-Ai Merlin... – gemeu o rapaz – A Bella vai ficar arrasada.

-Achei que você ia gostar da noticia. – disse ela – Afinal de contas meu pai vai separar os dois. Era pra você ficar feliz.

-Eu sei... Mas eu não estou.

-Bom... Mudando de assunto, com quem você vai ao baile?

-Que baile?

-O baile de natal, Potter... É hoje! Eu não acredito que ainda não chamou ninguém para ir com você.

-Ai droga. – ele bateu a mão na testa – Não tava nem lembrando dessa porcaria...

* * *

As luzes coloridas flutuavam pelo teto. Flocos de neve caíam desaparecendo poucos centímetros antes de alcançar a cabeça dos convidados.

Não era tempo de comemorações extravagantes, Lupin sabia disso, mas o baile havia sido programado desde o começo do ano letivo. Não poderia cancelá-lo, por mais que sua intuição lhe dissesse para fazê-lo.

Havia reunido todos os alunos, feito preleções sobre não andarem sozinhos, mas ainda sim a situação lhe afligia. Sabia bem que os jovens nunca eram prudentes, não seriam agora.

Embora a preocupação fosse grande ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver seu filho entrando no salão, acompanhado da filha de criação de Harry. Eles tinham se aproximado mais desde o incidente com a amiga dela e Lupin aprovava e muito aquilo. Talvez a menina fosse capaz de colocar algum juízo na cabeça do rapaz.

Mais adiante ele pode ver outro casal adentrando o recinto. Junior e a filha de Gui Weasley... A de gênio mais difícil. Levou a mão à testa pensando no problema que poderia surgir dali. Porém, concordava com Sirius quando ele dizia ao filho que ele devia namorar, a vida de Auror era estressaste demais.

Já estava quase na hora de abrir oficialmente o baile com algumas palavras e a valsa de Natal. Felizmente sua esposa conseguira vir passar o feriado com eles esse ano, teria com quem dançar um pouco. Ele puxou a mão dela gentilmente, para que se levantassem da mesa, havia chegado o momento solene. Mas antes que se dirigissem para o centro do salão, Ninphandora deu-lhe um puxão discreto no braço, o fazendo olhar novamente para a entrada principal.

Não fora apenas eles que fizeram isso, praticamente todo o baile olhou surpreso à entrada de Lúcifer e Lizzy, de mãos dadas, sorridentes. Felizes e com cara de apaixonados.

Alan e Albert, que já sabiam da novidade por haverem percebido a mudança de humor do primo, soltaram assovios altos e agudos. Anna puxou as palmas.

De certa forma a noticia não chegou a surpreender nenhum dos primos, todos já haviam percebido há muito tempo que havia um interesse maior entre os dois.

-Eu não acredito que eles estão juntos... – disse Procion entre uma palma e outra - ... E nem me contaram!

-Acho que a história da poção aproximou os dois. – disse Daisy, que sabia do ocorrido pela boca do próprio Procion – Pelo visto aquela idéia idiota de vocês serviu para alguma coisa.

-Hey! Idiota não... O plano era perfeito... Se o Lúcifer não tivesse boicotado o negocio teria dado tudo certo.

-E eles dois não estariam juntos hoje.

O rapaz de cabelos coloridos concordou silenciosamente. Depois abriu um sorriso.

-E nem nós...

* * *

-Que bom que aceitou ir comigo a esse baile, Lotte... Com tudo que anda acontecendo eu nem lembrava dele. Não tive tempo de convidar ninguém.

-Até parece que ia ser difícil arrumar outra companhia se quisesse, JS. Começo garotas que dariam um bolo em qualquer acompanhante para irem com você.

Ele deu de ombros. As coisas entre ele e as duas irmãs haviam perdido o sentido, pelo menos a parte da atração. Pela primeira vez sairia com uma delas apenas como amigo, mas JS não estava se importando com isso.

-Talvez esteja certa... Mas eu não estou com cabeça para encontros românticos, Lotte...

-Uhhhhhh Nunca achei que fosse ouvir isso da sua boca.

-Também nunca achei que fosse ver você e a Dori se dando bem algum dia... – ele sorriu – Fico feliz que finalmente estejam se tratando como irmãs.

-É, não foi algo muito fácil no começo. Mas essa história entre sua irmã e o Draquinho exigia que trabalhássemos juntas... Então, tivemos que abrir mão de algumas implicâncias... Como por exemplo sair com você.

-Não vou negar se eu sempre soube que sair comigo era uma forma de uma atingir a outra... Mas eu gostava. – riu, depois a expressão se tornou seria ao lembrar de algo – Hei, esperai... Será que a Dori não vai ficar chateada em você ir comigo a esse baile?

-Ah não... Eu perguntei para ela quando você me chamou hoje cedo... Ela estava mais preocupada com o que vestir para acompanhar o seu tio.

Os dois riram e seguiram felizes para o baile.

* * *

Lúcifer e Lizzy não podiam esperar uma reação tão positiva quanto a que tiveram, mas logicamente nem tudo seriam flores, logo após as palavras do diretor e a valsa subseqüente, os dois foram parados por ninguém menos que Kamila Creevey. O loiro esperava um escândalo da parte da ex, mas, para sua surpresa isso não aconteceu.

-Estou tão feliz por vocês... – disse ela com um sorriso tão sincero nos lábios que ele mal podia acreditar.

-Lucifer! – gritou Albert chamando-lhe a atenção – Pode vir aqui um instante... Preciso falar com você.

Ele se afastou, deixando Lizzy e Kamila conversando sozinhas. A atual namorada era bem crescidinha, afinal. Saberia responder qualquer frase inoportuna da outra.

-O que foi?

-Segundo e a Bella não apareceram ainda...

-E daí?

-E daí que a Bella saiu do dormitório antes de todas as meninas. - disse Anna - Ela foi a primeira a ficar pronta.

-Eles devem estar namorando em algum lugar.

-Nós temos outra teoria... – falou Alan – Depois da cartinha simpática do seu pai, hoje cedo, achamos que eles podem ter resolvido tomar alguma atitude quanto a isso.

-Mas tinha que ser hoje??? – Lúcifer arfou irritado, o irmão tinha que se precipitar, se esperasse um pouco saberia do namoro dele e de Lizzy e que enfrentariam juntos o pai – Ele vão tentar fugir, não é?

-Provavelmente...

-Meu pai vai matar o pirralho.

-E você também...

Eles olharam de rabo de olho para o ponto onde ele deixara Lizzy com Kamila, as duas tomavam ponche e conversavam animadamente.

-A diferença é que eu não estou preocupado com isso. Agora, o Draco se pela de medo do pai.

-O que houve? - perguntou Junior que havia acabado de se aproximar junto com Dori, à movimentação dos quatro não passou desapercebida pelo Auror.

-Talvez nada... Mas achamos que os pombinhos resolveram fugir.

-Ah! Eu duvido muito... Eles não pensaram em fazer isso nem quando estavam sendo chantageados... – soltou a garota, levando a mão a boca em seguida.

-Chantageados? Do que está falando Dori?

-Eu... Nada Junior...

-Começou agora termina, prima... Quem os estava chantageando? A Loureine, né? Isso é bem a cara dela...

-Não, não era a Loureine, Albert. Era... A Goyle.

-O que a Goyle queria com eles?

-Queria você, Lúcifer. – ele a encarou sem entender – Ela queria que o Segundo te convencesse a namorar com ela.

-Por que não me contou isso, Dori? - ela voltou a encarar seu acompanhante.

-Por que você ia achar que o meu primo tem algo haver com a morte dela. Mas eu sei que não foram eles que fizeram aquilo, Junior, eu tenho certeza que não foram os dois...

-Mas foi alguém, Dori! E essa informação pode ser relevante para o caso, sabia.

-Que informação? – perguntou Procion se aproximando de mãos dadas com Daisy.

-Ah de que a tal Goyle era caidinha pelo Lúcifer. – disse Albert divertido.

Daisy riu mais alto que os demais.

-Jura... A Jenifer também... Que conhecidência. O sonho dourado dela era namorar com o Lúcifer...

-Finalmente alguma coisa que as duas tem em comum. – reclamou Junior, e, como que percebendo finalmente o valor das próprias palavra, arregalou os olhos.

Encarou Lúcifer descrente.

-Que? – perguntou o loiro – Você não está achando que fui eu, está?

-Não Malfoy! Mas as duas queriam namorar com você... Não entende? – olhou avidamente pelo salão – Onde está Lizzy?

-Ela está logo ali... – ainda sem entender Lúcifer apontou para o local onde deixara a namorada, mas ela não estava mais lá – Hey... Ela estava ali agora mesmo conversando com a Kamila...

-Kamila? A Kamila Creevey??? Sua ex namorada??? – o loiro confirmou a questão, sem entender o por que da exasperação de Albert – Aquela garota é louca, primo! Já cansei de te dizer isso...

-Eu sei disso, Albert, por isso terminei com ela, lembra? Aiiiiii Por Merlin! – finalmente Lúcifer entendera - Vamos procurar a Lizzy, rápido!

* * *

Loureine andava apressadamente pelos corredores, não por estar atrasada para o baile, ou por haver deixado seu par esperando sem nenhuma explicação. O motivo real é que precisava achar alguém o mais rápido possível, de preferência seu irmão mais velho.

-JS! – gritou ao vê-lo virar um corredor com Charlote – Vem comigo! Agora!

-E, mas o baile... – ele apontava para o lado oposto ao qual ela o puxava.

-Não temos tempo para isso! Anda! Lotte! Avise ao Lúcifer, correndo anda!

-Avisar o que Nenny?

-Que a Bella e o Draco estão fugindo!

-Como assim fugindo?

-Não temos tempo pra discutir Potter, você precisa me ajudar a detê-los. – e virando-se para Charlote concluiu - Vai prima, anda!

A corvinal correu em direção ao baile enquanto JS se pois a seguir a Malfoy. Eles desceram um andar até que Loureine parou repentinamente para olhar por uma das janelas.

-Lá! – disse, apontando um casal que se movimentava pela escuridão.

-Pra floresta proibida!

-O que diabo eles dois vão fazer lá!

-Lá tem uma passagem para Hogsmead, - disse JS - embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, vamos! Se corrermos os alcançamos na casa dos gritos ainda.

Por sorte não foi preciso ir tão longe. Eles alcançaram o jovem casal mesmo antes de entrarem pelo famoso túnel.

Draco havia sido jogado longe por um dos galhos da velha árvore, machucando o braço na queda.

Os encontraram quando Bella tentava fazer um curativo no braço do namorado. Ela tinha um olhar preocupado e isso fez com que o irmão repensasse o que sentia em relação aquele namoro.

-Vocês dois são loucos? – perguntou Loureine os assustando, aparentemente nem um pouco "_tocada"_ com a cena romântica – Pode me dizer o que deu em vocês para resolvem fugir?

-Eu não vou embora, Nenny! – gemeu o menino, fazendo bico.

-Nem eu!

-Mas precisa fugir? – perguntou JS se aproximando dos dois para ajudar a irmã com o curativo – Você conhece o papai, Bella, ele só ameaça na hora da raiva, mas acaba não fazendo...

-É, mas o pai do Draco faz bem pior do que promete...

-Faz nada! – disse Loureine divertida - Papai não tem moral pra proibir a gente de namorar, sabe... Ele casou com a mamãe, lembram? Eu duvido que a mamãe o deixe te tirar de Hogwarts, Draco.

-Do jeito que ele é a mamãe não vai nem ficar sabendo...

-Eu me encarreguei de deixá-la a par de tudo... – o restante do grupo a encarou, surpresos - Mandei uma carta a ela essa manhã.– falou ela, com um ar de superioridade e, mesmo assim, certo apoio na voz – Agora andem, vamos voltar para o baile... Daqui a pouco vamos perder a melhor da festa.

* * *

RESPONDENDO AS REWIES

* * *

**Sophia D.- **HAIUhaIUHAiuahUIAHUIhaA... ADOREI esse encontro deles! esse cap tah lindo demais! simplesmente foda!! amei a parte da sala precisa... o procion e a daysi e tudo mais! o q q eu naum adoro que vc escreve neh  
mas q coisa sem resposta de reviews esse cap? como vc eh mah! hehehehe  
uma pergunta: a cosia em comum eh q elas querem o Lucifer?  
beijokas jah vou indo!

_Desculpa, mil perdões, eu adoro responder as rewies, vc sabe, mas tava tão corrido que resolvi postar o cap logo pra vcs não esperarem mais... Pra vc ter uma idéia hj que eu consegui parar pra responder as desse cap... risos... E então? Quem é o assassino??? hahahahhahahah_

**Laura Piovesan** - Tu quebrou o meu coração ao fazer o Jr convidar a Dori pro baile!  
Eu prefiro ele até com a Bella Lilian! Ou com o procion, Lucifer, Loureine, qualquer um! Mas ela é chata demais pra ele! Tirando o fato de ser a Dori a cena foi completamente fofa!  
A bella e o Segundo tão ferrados! O JS e a Loureine tão apaixonados! O Lucifer e a Lizzie são fofos!  
E a resposta pras mortes é LUCIFER! Elas queriam o LUCIFER! E as próximas vitimas são Lizzie ou Carlotte! Mas quem é o assassino eu não sei! Tô esperando o próximo capitulo!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a Dori não é a mãe, tadinha hahahahahahahhah Eu tb detesto a Cho, mas a dori é mais parecidinha com o pai. E agora???? Já sabe quem é o assassino???

Ahhh depois desse cap ficou fácil ne...

**aRwen** **potteR** - Nossa... Cara quanto tempo... Eu acompanhava após o veu lá no seu blog... Ficava tempos esperando vc atualizar... E olha que demorava... Gente o tempo passa... Eu nunca mais tinha visto fic sua.. Achei que vc tinha parado... Hora que eu vi que vc era a autora dessa fic comecei na hora a ler... E amei de paixão... Muito legal.. Tipo... O que as meninas queriam em comum era o Lucifer não? E ou a próxima vitima é a Lizzy ou ela é a assassina... Tipo dupla personalidade... Sei lá... Ainda não sei direito quem é quem... Muitos personagem.. Muito diferente! Muito criativa... Amei... Sabe... vc podia por algum show dos meninos né? Aqueles da mira eram muito legais... Beijos... Atualiza logo viu? e PARABÉNS! PS: O que procion fez com o Lucifer pelo pequeno delize com as madrágoras?

_Que bom que todo mundo já se tocou o que as meninas tinham em comum... pena que o grupo demorou ne... risinhos... e agora? Já sabem quem é????? _

_Bom, escrevi essa fic para um challenge de filhos de personagens, por isso esse monte de coisas novas._

_Qt_ _ao show dos meninos, eu prometi a Shopie tb, vamos ver se consigo postar um cap extra ok._

_Os.: O procion não é besta, ele não fez nada, afinal a Lizzy tb não fez nada com eles... ahahahahahahha_

**Gryffindor's Phantom** - Bem... entao isto agr e q foram descobertas por cima d descobertas, hein? lol. posta dprexa!

_Certo certo!!! Postei!!!!! risos_


	13. Motivos banais

**Capítulo XIII**

**Motivos banais**

Charlote corria em direção ao salão de baile quando ouviu vozes conhecidas ao passar próximo a entrada de um banheiro.

Diminuiu passo prestando mais atenção aos gemidos. Era a voz de Lizzy, sem sombra de duvidas, ela falava enrolada, como se a prima estivesse bêbada... Mas Lizzy não bebia.

Abriu a porta do banheiro fazendo mais barulho do que devia para encontrar a Elizabeth de joelhos, visivelmente tonta, sendo segurada pelos cabelos pela ex namorada de Lúcifer.

-Hey! Larga ela... – não terminou a frase.

A Kamila lançara um feitiço contra seu peito, tão forte que ela foi arremessada para fora do lugar.

O barulho do seu corpo batendo contra a parede oposta chamou a atenção do grupo que procurava Lizzy.

-Charlote! – gritou Dori correndo para junto da irmã caída – Charlote fala comigo!

Os gêmeos mais velhos e Albert acabaram parando ao seu lado enquanto, Lúcifer e Junior seguiram para dentro do banheiro. Os dois encontraram Kamila com a varinha apontada para o pesco de Lizzy. Na ponta da varinha era possível ver a lamina bem afiada, pronta para cortar a jugular da menina.

Procion, Daisy, Jonathan e Gregori permaneceram na porta, acompanhando o diálogo que se seguiu.

-Kamila... Não... Não faça isso... Por favor...

-Se der mais um passo eu mato ela, Lúcifer!

-Você não tem saída Creevry. – disse Junior – Se matar ela será julgada por três e não apensa dois assassinatos.

-E do que me importa isso, Auror?! Vou ser mandada para Askaban de qualquer jeito, mas com ele essa piranha não fica!

-Kamila, calma! – Lúcifer levantou a mão na direção dela.

-Não se aproxime! – ele desfez o movimento – Se fizer qualquer movimento eu mato ela, entendeu?

* * *

Pouco depois de voltarem ao castelo, o quarteto Potter-Malfoy encontrou Alan, Anna, Albert e Dori que ainda tentava, sem sucesso, acordar Charlote.

-O que está acontecendo?

-JS! – Procion se aproximou do grupo, feliz em ver o amigo - Rápido! Temos que fazer algo, a assassina ta lá dentro com a Lizzy!

-Lá dentro com a Lizzy? Fazendo o que com ela?

Procion fez cara de retardado.

-Tentando matar ela... Dããã... O que uma assassina vai querer fazer com as pessoas JS!

-Ta, bom! Pergunta idiota, eu sei... Mas quem é a assassina?

-A ex do Lúcifer... – falou Anna, feliz por que a prima começou a abrir os olhos – Ah Graças a Merlin!

-Lizzy... – murmurou Charlote com dificuldade – Lá dentro...

-Nós sabemos, mana... Calma, o Junior e o Lúcifer já estão lá...

-Parece que ela pirou quando terminaram... – continuou a explicar Alan - Matou as outras garotas e agora que eles assumiram o namoro resolveu matar ela também...

-Assumiram o namoro?! – estranhou Loureine.

-Quem assumiu o namoro? – perguntou Bella.

-Lúcifer e Lizzy... – disse Albert – Eles acabaram de assumir o namoro no baile de Natal.

Antes que Draco conseguisse protestar diante da noticia, Daisy se aproximou do grupo, preocupada.

-Ela não quer soltar a Lizzy gente! Está com ela posicionada bem na sua frente, eu não acho que eles vão conseguir fazê-la desistir disso...

-Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

-Eu já disse isso, JS... – reclamou Procion.

-Eu tive uma idéia... – disse Bella, olhou em volta procurando seus cúmplices, mas não os encontrou – Cadê os gêmeos?!

* * *

Dentro do banheiro Lúcifer ainda tentava, sem sucesso, fazer com que Kamila largasse Elizabeth.

-Ela não vai ficar com você! Não vai! – gritava a garota.

-Tudo bem... Eu não fico com ela... É isso que você quer? Eu termino com ela, Ka. Mas, por favor, solte-a.

-Não! Você está mentindo... Você sempre mentiu para mim.

-Eu nunca menti pra você, agora larga ela, Kamila!

-Não!

A ponta afiada da varinha já entrava na pele da garota, Lúcifer pode ver os primeiros sinais de sangue na garganta dela.

–Manda ele baixar a varinha! – gritou a menina, desesperada ao perceber que Junior a tinha em sua mira – Manda ele baixar ou eu corto a garganta dela!

Lúcifer fez sinal para ele, a contra gosto o Auror obedeceu. Não acreditava que a garota fosse desistir de matar Lizzy, mas ter sua varinha apontada para ela não mudaria isso.

-Pronto, Ka... Agora larga ela, vamos...

Kamila riu de forma insana.

-Você quer ela viva, meu amor? – disse, deslizando a faca lentamente pela pele da outra.

-Ka... Por favor, larga ela...

-Você a ama?

-Ka...

-Você a ama, seu desgraçado! – ela levantou a faca – Pois vai ter que aprender a viver sem ela.

Junior tentou levantar a varinha a tempo de impedi-la de agir, mas não foi possível. Antes disso, a porta de um dos box foi aberta com toda a força, por Jonathan e Gregori, batendo a madeira bem nas costas da assassina, a jogando por sobre o corpo de Lizzy.

O barulho fez com que os demais entrassem no banheiro.

A varinha com lâmina na ponta foi jogada longe, deixando Kamila desarmada. Mesmo assim, numa ultima tentativa de causar algum mal a Lizzy, ela chutou a menina caída. Grande erro.

Se os gêmeos já estavam com raiva dela, a atitude só fez piorar seus humores. Os dois pularam sobre ela, a chutando e socando tanto, que Alan e Albert tiveram que os segurar para que Junior pudesse prendê-la.

Lúcifer alcançou a namorada assim que conseguiu espaço.

-Lizzy, Lizzy fala comigo... – pedia ele de forma desesperada, ao notar o sangue que descia da sua garganta.

Porem, o corte não havia sido profundo, afinal. Elizabeth abriu os olhos, e, mesmo ainda tonta, conseguiu sorrir.

-Ela esta viva!!!!! Graças a Merlin, ela esta viva!!!!

Foi um alivio para todo o grupo.

A levaram para a enfermaria e, após uma boa mistura de ervas o corte cicatrizou e ela foi liberada.

A enfermeira chefe também lhe deu um antídoto contra o entorpecente que Kamila havia colocado em seu ponche, o que a deixara tonta.

Charlote também se recuperou rapidamente e, depois que tudo estava definitivamente bem, Junior resolveu perguntar para os meninos como eles haviam conseguido aparecer do lado de dentro do banheiro.

-É uma passagem secreta. – respondeu Jonathan.

-Que a Bella sempre usava para encontrar o Segundo. – completou o irmão – Tem uma saída atrás de um armário na sua sala.


	14. Novas histórias

_

* * *

_

Bom, chegamos ao capítulo final gente... sei que prometi um shw dos meninos, mas ainda não pude parar para fazer... se der, farei um capítulo bônus, não se preocupem.

_Dessa vez vou responder as rewies primerio, só pra variar um pouco..._

**Sophia D. - **_Pode esperar final feliz pq eu não gosto de finais tristes... são pouquíssimas as fics q escrevo com finais tristes (q eu me lembre só tem uma... hummm... não, duas... Santa Cruz e Os enamorados)_

_Espero que goste desse cap viu Sophia, e queria agradecer por estar junto a fic desde o começo, amei receber seus comentários e amei responde-los. Adorei a sua companhia e espero tê-la em outras oportunidades, ok. Mil bjs e obrigada mais uma vez. _

**mione03 **- _Que bom que agradei, mione, vc não sabe como fico feliz por terem gostado tanto dos meus "pimpolhos". Bjs e obrigada pela rewie!_

**Dani Slytherin **- _Continuar?????? Não tinha pensado nisso, mas sabe que não é má idéia... Se bem que acho que teria que ser uma fic sobre o tempo antes dessa, eles mais novos... ia ser engraçado... o que acha?_

**Cissy Belly Black -** _Não Cissy, não acabou ainda, esse é o último capítulo... A dani deu idéia pra fazer continuação... bom, se tiver mesmo dou um toke, pode deixar._

**Biazinha Malfoy -** _risos... eu não ia perder a oportunidade de escrever a briga dos pais, ne... CLARO! Loureine e JS? O.o vc quer matar o Draco do coração mesmo heim!_

_Beijos a todos que acompanharam e gostaram da fic... _

_Continuo esperando mais comentários.

* * *

_

**Capítulo XIV**

**Novas histórias**

Os meninos da Leões de Hogwarts haviam preparado uma apresentação especial no colégio, em comemoração a prisão da assassina e da resolução dos casos.

Remo dera a idéia de convidarem também os pais para aquele evento, uma forma de mostrar-lhes que não havia mais com o que se preocupar.

Mas a vinda, em especial dos pais de Bella Lilian, Lizzy e os Malfoy, seria como selar a paz entre as duas gerações, que estava bastante abalada desde a revelação dos namoros.

-Será que eles vem?

-Não sei, Lúcifer... Mas eu acho que a tia Mione vai conseguir arrastar o tio Ron pra cá sim. – respondeu Albert enquanto afinava seu instrumento – Agora, seu pai eu já acho difícil.

-Eu também. Ou melhor, acho praticamente impossível...

O rapaz suspirou profundamente. Seu primo estava certo em não suprir esperanças quanto à aprovação do senhor Draco Malfoy aos namoros dele e do irmão.

O salão já estava cheio quando o primeiro casal de pais desgostosos adentrou o recinto. Lizzy abriu um sorriso imenso e correu para abraçar a mãe que chegara puxando um não muito alegre Ron pelo braço.

-Acho melhor descer, _Leite com Sucrilhos_... Seus sogros chegaram... – disse Alan ao perceber a movimentação.

O loiro alcançou a família Ron Weasley a tempo de pegar sua tia Hermione dizendo para o marido deixar de besteiras e melhorar a cara.

Não demorou muito outro casal, que estava sendo nervosamente aguardado, entrou no salão. O famoso Harry Potter e sua esposa Mira. Dessa vez foi o pai quer recebeu sua caçula de braços abertos e a mãe quem permanecera carrancuda.

-Eu juro que não acredito, Bella... – dizia ela – Lutei tanto para ter o menos contato possível com aquela parte da família e você vai e me namora justo o filho do_ primo leite qualhado_!

-Deixe a garota, Mira... Se ela gosta dele o que podemos fazer?

-Dar-lhe algumas doses de _Crucius_ para ver se a cabeça dela volta a funcionar, talvez.

-Mira!

-Ta bom, ta bom... Eu prometi aceitar, mas não disse que ia gostar desse namoro, ok.

-Ok! Mãe! – disse a menina, feliz demais para se importar com a chateação da mulher.

A alguns metros dali, JS assistia a cena quieto. Não quis se aproximar antes de estar tudo resolvido entre os pais e a irmã. E, além disso, havia outra coisa.

-Ela estava certa. – disse a voz gélida em seu ouvido – É bem mais corajosa que você.

-Eu sei. – e vendo o garoto loiro se aproximar de seus pais completou – Seu irmão também...

-É... Meu irmão também.

Olhou-a por um segundo. Respirou fundo.

-Loureine, você acha que...

-... devíamos tentar? Não, não acho. Não por nossos pais, mas porque eu não acho que daríamos certo.

-Ah!

-Mas eu não costumo fazer o que acho, JS.

-Não?

-Não... Costumo fazer o que quero... – e num impulso rápido deu-lhe um selinho na boca – Coisa de garota mimada, sabe como é.

-É... Eu sei! - a enlaçou com seus braços – Então, a garota mimada quer namorar comigo?

Mas, antes que ela pudesse responder, a aparição do sr. e sra. Malfoy no salão fez com que todas as atenções se virassem para eles.

-Por Merlin! Ele veio! Meu pai veio, Lizzy! – disse Lúcifer ao lado dos sogros.

Hermione riu.

-Era isso ou ele teria que aprender a viver sem a sua mãe. Afinal de contas, se tem alguém que não pode brigar com vocês por conta disso, esse alguém é o seu pai, não é. Ele enfrentou tanta gente para ficar com a Gina...

-...Natural que os filhos façam o mesmo. – falou a ruiva se aproximando juntamente com o marido. Abriu os braços para a sobrinha – Então você é minha nova nora, não é? Vem cá me dar uma abraço. – Lizzy o fez rapidamente.

Malfoy pai apenas acenou sem muito entusiasmo para a sobrinha e o filho, mas tê-lo ali era prenuncio de que aceitara a situação.

-Então, ao que parece vamos juntar todas a famílias de vez, heim Malfoy. – era a voz de Harry.

Ele, a esposa, a filha e o atual namorado se juntaram ao grupo também.

-É, Potter... Não que isso seja uma noticia agradável.

-Pode ter certeza que não é, _primo._ – resmungou Mira.

-A única coisa que me deixa feliz, na verdade é que é o _MEU filho_ que está pegando a _SUA filha_, _priminha_... E não o contrário.

Mira ia responder, mas um tossir tímido, vindo de trás do grupo a interrompeu. Todos se viraram para encarar JS e Loureine, que se aproximaram de mãos dadas.

-Er... Pai... Eu também tenho uma coisa pra falar pro senhor.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Loureine! Você não!

Gina deu-lhe um cutucão.

-Para de implicar com as escolhas dos meninos, Draco.

-Isso não é escolha, Gina, isso deve ter sido algum feitiço malíguino, ou coisa do gênero!

-Ou alguma praga bem jogada, não é, afinal você sempre foi uma pessoa tão querida.

-Cala a boca Weasley!

-Vem calar, Malfoy!

A discussão foi inevitável, como sempre seria toda a vez que o grupo se reunisse. Mas, mesmo com toda a dificuldade de convivência, em nenhum momento as famílias se separaram. E seguiram assim, até que novas gerações viessem e novas histórias começassem... Ou recomeçassem.

**FIM**

* * *

**Os Weasley**

Alan - Angelina Jonson e Jorge Weasley - 17 - Grifinória 

Albert - Carlinhos Weasley e esposa - 17 - Grifinória 

Anna - Angelina Jonson e Jorge Weasley - 17 - Grifinória 

Charlote - Fleur e Gui Weasley - 16 - Corvinal 

Daisy - Penélope e Percy Weasley - 15 - Lufa-Lufa 

Dori - Cho Chang e Gui Weasley - 16 - Grifinória 

Elizabeth - Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley - 16 - Grifinória 

Gregori - Fred Weasley e esposa - 14 - Grifinória 

Jonathan - Fred Weasley e esposa - 14 - Grifinória 

**Os Potter**

James Sirius - Mira Black e Harry Potter - 16 - Grifinória 

Bella Lilian - Mira Black e Harry Potter - 14 - Grifinória 

**Os Malfoy**

Lúcifer - Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy - 17 - Grifinória 

Loureine - Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy - 15 - Sonserina 

Draco II - Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy - 14 - Sonserina 

Os Lupin

Procion - Ninphandora Tonks e Remo Lupin - 16 - Grifinória 

**Os Black**

Sirius Jr. - Bellatrix e Sirius Black - 23 - Auror 

Mira - Bellatrix e Sirius Black - 39 - Cantora 

**Extras **

Ludmila Goyle - Gregório Goyle e esposa - Amiga de Loureine - 15 - Sonserina 

Kamila Creevey - Colin Creevey e esposa - Ex-namorada de Lúcifer - 17 - Grifinória 

Jenifer Smith - Zacarias Smith e esposa - Amiga de Daisy - 15 - Lufa-lufa 

**Shipers **

Loireine Malfoy & JS Potter

Bella Lilian Poter & Draco Malfoy II

Elizabeth Weasley e Lúcifer Malfoy

Dori Weasley & Sirius Jr.

Daisy Weasley e Procion Lupin


	15. AVISO

* * *

**AVISO**

* * *

Oi Gente,

Isso não é um capítulo, desculpem.

Só queria avisar aos fãns dessas crianças que eu andei fazendo alguns desenhos deles e acho que vão gostar.

Os linkes estão no meu profile, dêem uma olhada...

Mas como ainda ando desenhando vários momentos com esseas personagens, creio que volta e meia haverá desenhos novos, por isso se puderem entrem na minha página no D**eviantART**, o lnk está no profile tb.

Bjs a todos e AGUARDEM!!!!!!

Estou planejando uma nova fic com as crianças!!!!!!

até,

AMB


End file.
